My little Pony: From death to romance
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: After three failures of defeating the Kamen riders, Dai Shocker has resorted to their last attempt of eliminating the Kamen rider. However, after being sabotaged by one of the Kamen rider, their latest Kaiju has been sent to Equestria. Will he fall victim to friendship and love when he meets Princess Celestia and Luna or will he be the bringer of death? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Project D

**Chapter 1: The birth of Project D**

**A/N: I know, I know, why the hell did I publish a new story when I haven't even update the current crossover story? To tell you the truth, that has been put on hold for now because of idea issues. For now, I'll focus on this story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one. Like the summary said, this is the story that happened WAY before Discord or anyone else. This happened during the time when the princesses were still...fillies. During this period of time...wait a minute, no more spoilers! Enjoy the story! For this chapter, I'm doing a Narrative chapter. I'll let you guys decide if this story should be a P.O.V or just a plain narrative story. The choice is yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

_Darkness..._

_That is the only thing that I am seeing now._

_Where am I? Who am I?_

_Those were only a few of the question that clouded my mind. I have no memory of what had happened to me before I ended up like now._

_I...now I feel someone watching me this very moment. Who...who's there?_

* * *

"Shadow Moon, it seems that our experiment has passed the Mental Stage. We should get him out now before he ends up like Project A and C."

Turning around, the silver robotic being nodded,"Very well, Apollo Geist. But first, we must not forget the most important thing. We still have to give this Kaiju all the data we have collected so far during Project B's battles. With the failure of Project A and C at our hands, the Kamen riders are one step ahead of us. All our hope rests in Project D now."

After adding the data, Shadow Moon gave Apollo Geist a nod of approval and the security chief pulled a lever beside him and the containment unit in front of the two Dai Shocker members split open and a Kaiju corpse fell out of it in a motionless state.

Apollo Geist faced Shadow Moon with a worried look and the silver android chuckled,"Be patient, Apollo Geist. Give him a few hours. This is just a common thing that happened to the other Projects as well. For now, we'll have to wait for his body to be prepared. The chemicals in his body needs Oxygen and that will help."

"What is it that makes this Project different than the other three anyway?" Apollo Geist asked.

Shadow Moon replied,"I'm glad you ask. Follow me and I'll show you."

As the two left the room, they made their way back to the Main Room.

* * *

Once the two were back at the Main Room, the were greeted by the High Commanders of Dai Shocker: King Dark, Ambassador Hell and General Jark.

"Shadow Moon, you better have a good explanation for making us waste our time waiting here for you." General Jark said.

Shadow Moon nodded as he spoke,"I'm sure all of you have better things to do but now, there's something important that I want all of you to know before we continue. Project D has completed the Mental Stage and is now entering the Modification Stage."

King Dark scoffed,"Project D? I can't hardly wait for this next Kaiju to be eliminated by the riders. Shadow Moon, you're wasting our resources for unwanted Kaijin. We already know that Project A and C were liberated by those riders and Project B was completely annihilated by those two traitors as well. What good can this one do?"

"That's the main thing that we're focusing on." Shadow Moon said."We all know the reason why A and C were traitors. They were persuaded by Ichigo and Nigo to join them as allies. However, when I created Project B, I had a hypothesis. If the riders were present, they must be the reason why Project A and C were liberated. My point was proven when B confronted the traitors."

"And how exactly is that possible?" General Jark asked.

Apollo Geist replied,"That's because Project A and C tried to liberate Project B. However, Project B was able to refuse their offer and ended up battling not just those two but the rest of the Kamen riders as well. And that's where Project D came into plan. Shadow Moon was able to put all the battle data from Project B's battles into Project D, making him think that it was him battling them. So once Project D is complete, he will have a mind filled with hatred towards the riders and that gives us our own indestructible Kaiju."

Shadow Moon nodded,"That's right. But that is not all that I have done to Project D. I have also included other abilities of other Kaijin. Project D is able to disguise himself to blend in with the humans, he is able to use Clock Up at will. Project D can also absorb life energy like a Fangire but what's more interesting about this new Project is that he is able to turn his enemies into his loyal servants like what the Legendorgas did with the humans in Kiva's world."

"Well, I have a good feeling about this Project." Ambassador Hell said."Project D could possibly be our best Project yet. Imagine him bringing Project A and C back on our side with his abilities. He may also be useful against Kabuto when he uses Clock Up."

Apollo Geist nodded,"That's true. Shadow Moon, how long more do we have to wait?"

Shadow Moon got up from his sit and simply said,"Now."

Just then, Scorpion Imagin crashed into the room and the rest of the High Commanders got up from their seats.

"Shadow Moon...there's a...Kaiju on the loose." Scorpion Imagin stuttered before he collapsed.

Shadow Moon simply chuckled,"Just as I imagined. Project D's physical strength has come into action and he's already destroying our soldiers. Apollo Geist, care to handle our 'intruder'?"

Apollo Geist nodded before he took out his sword and Geist Cutter and headed out of the room with the others following him.

* * *

Outside of the containment room, a Kaiju resembling a golden humanoid Rhinoceros Beetle with a blade extending out from his wrist, a shield attached to his other wrist, a pair of tentacles attached to his shoulders and a pair of wings that formed a cloak around him, walked out of the room with a unconscious Shocker Combatmen in his grip.

The Kaiju tossed the Combatmen aside and started screaming,"Where are they?!"

He turned around to see another Combatmen approaching him with a sword and the Kaiju grabbed it by the blade and snapped it in half, causing the Combatmen to fall on his back and the Kaiju tossed the Combatmen away.

Soon, Apollo Geist appeared and he swung his Geist Cutter at the Kaiju.

The shield was knocked aside and the Kaiju growled,"Bad idea, Apollo Geist." He soon vanished in a trail of golden light and reappeared behind the security chief.

Grabbing him by the collar, Apollo Geist was lifted up into the air by the Kaiju, who disarmed and restrained him using his tentacles.

"Where are they?!" The Kaiju screeched.

Fortunately for Apollo Geist, Shadow Moon and the others arrived just in time.

Seeing them, the Kaiju dropped Apollo Geist and faced Shadow Moon,"Where are they, Shadow Moon?"

Shadow Moon chuckled,"I see that your memory of battling the Kamen riders are flooding your mind, Project D."

"Project D? Is that who I am?" the Kaiju asked."Shadow Moon, tell me where those traitors are at! I want to seek revenge!"

Shadow Moon spoke,"Listen to me, Project D, the traitors and the Kamen rider are not the threat we are facing. Right now, we are facing lack of resources. I'm sure you know what happens if our resources are empty."

"No resources...no allies..."

The Dai Shocker Commander nodded,"That's right. And just like the other Projects in the past, we used up a lot of our resources to create you. Now, it's your turn to repay us by finding the resources. Ambassador Hell, I'm sure you've found a perfect World to invade."

Ambassador Hell nodded,"That's right. It's the perfect World for Project D to invade. This World doesn't have a Kamen rider but it is filled with a lot of resources we need. I'm sure that Project D can handle it."

King Dark nodded in agreement,"I agree. Project D could consider this as a training course. Find as much humans in this world and make them suffer. Their despair is essential to us. We need the despair to allow you to get your share of the riders's defeat."

Project D replied,"I understand. But how will I be able to handle the situation if it gets...out of hand?"

Ambassador Hell laughed,"You don't have to worry. From the information I have gathered from this world, the inhabitants aren't much of a threat. It seems they prefer peace than violence. A perfect first target for you. However, I can't seem to figure out what the inhabitants are. There aren't any signs of humans but something more powerful. Whatever they are, I'm sure you can handle them."

Project D nodded and Shadow Moon petted his back,"Once you have completed your objective, return to us so we can celebrate."

"Oh no you won't!"

The Dai Shocker members all turned to see a Shocker Combatmen standing in front of them.

"What are you talking about, Combatmen? Are you trying to resist us?" Apollo Geist demanded.

The Combatmen smirked as he pulled out a gun from his back. But it wasn't any gun, it was the Diendriver.

"Diend!" Shadow Moon gasped.

The Combatmen removed his mask and he pulled out a card before inserting it into the Diendriver. He pushed the front of the gun forward,"Henshin!"

**"KAMEN RIDE...DIEND!"**

Pulling the trigger, a blue sphere was shot out of the gun and it flew upwards into the air. The sphere then separated into multiple car-like projectiles while three holographic projections of Diend's suit appeared around the fake Combatmen as they combined to form his suit and the projectiles all combined with his visor to complete the transformation.

"Kamen rider!" Project D exclaimed.

Diend pointed towards Project D and spoke,"You know, I don't usually introduce myself to my enemies but you seem to be quite new to this. My name is Daiki Kaito, remember that!"

Daiki fired a few shots at Project D, who blocked them all with his shield,"Diend...Daiki. Must eliminate!" Project D's blade extended out again and he chased after the Kamen rider.

"Follow him! We can't let Project D get damage by that thief! Apollo Geist, sound the alarm!"

* * *

Minutes after Daiki had escaped the room, he was soon surrounded by a dozen of Shocker Combatmen while numerous Kaijin were surrounding the room.

Project D soon jumped in and grabbed Daiki by his neck, and brought him into the air while positioning his blade in front of Daiki's throat."Any last words, Kamen rider?"

Daiki smirked,"Yes. You should have been dead!" Daiki fired his gun at Project D's face, causing him to drop Daiki and collapse on the ground.

The thief Kamen rider quickly blasted his way through the Combatmen and Kaijin before he blew a hole in the ship. Unfortunately for them, they were all in their ship which was in outer space.

"There's a hole! Everyone, stand your ground or you won't be alive again!"

As everyone held onto the closest thing they could reach for, Daiki snickered as he pulled out his Invisible card and disappeared into thin air.

Shadow Moon yelled,"Apollo Geist, sent Project D to that World you were talking about now! If he gets killed, it will cost us the whole conquest!"

Apollo Geist nodded as a Dimensional barrier appeared and Project D's unconscious body was thrown into it by King Dark.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Apollo Geist asked.

Shadow Moon nodded,"Yes. That blow to his face he took wasn't deadly enough. But it could get him unconscious for a few hours or so. We just need to have faith in him."

**A/N: That's it for now. Don't forget to review and tell me if you would like this story to be a P.O.V story or a narrative story like what I just did for this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

**Chapter 2: Who am I?**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

Dark emptiness...

This was the only thing that Project D was thinking at that moment after that Daiki had shot him.

_I can't forget his name...Daiki Kaito was what he said. When I get my hands on him, he will wish that he had never messed with me. But, something else was wrong. I...I'm not sure of what has happened. Where am I? What am I doing here? But more importantly, who am I?_

Those questions were clouding his mind when he started hearing growls coming from right beside him.

"Who's there?" He managed to asked even though he was near exhaustion.

Project D slowly opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him.

He was looking straight at a creature resembling a wolf but instead of having fur like what Earth wolves have, it was made out of wood, twigs and a few leaves. Even its glowing yellow eyes was abnormal to him.

It continued to growl at Project D as he slowly got up from the ground.

With his memories all blurred, Project D started relying on his instincts and his blade extended out from his wrist, surprising him. He eyed the strange object in his wrist with admiration but ceased when the wooden wolf pounced on him.

Instinctively, Project D's guts kicked in and he grabbed the wolf in midair. Then, he clenched his hand into a fist and struck the wolf with force, destroying its face.

Seeing what he had done, Project D hesitantly dropped the headless body of the creature he had mercilessly killed and stumbled back. He started panting heavily and observed that his blade has disappeared into his body."What am I?"

He looked around at his surroundings, trying to figure out what kind of environment he was in.

From what he had found out, he was in some kind of forest and from his encounter with the wooden wolf-like creature, there were probably more than the one he had killed.

Project D looked at himself from a puddle of water beneath him and saw that he was wearing some kind of cloak as well. Before he could do anything, the cloak unfolded itself to reveal to him that it was a pair of golden insect wings.

Just then, Project D turned to see that the creature's head had formed back on its body and it growled at the Kaiju.

Knowing that he would not win against a creature that regenerates, Project D turned and made an escape with the wolf chasing him.

* * *

On the far end of the forest, lies a small town of ponies of all kinds: Earth, Pegasi and Unicorns.

And with the town, there was a castle, owned by the most well known royalty of Equestria, King Solaris and Queen Aurora and their two daughters, Celestia and Luna.

The ponies lived in harmony with the rest of the coexisting species among them but during the past few days, there have been disturbance in some areas of Equestria. Mysterious darkness and chaos has been slowly invading the peaceful land and with it, ties were cut between the inhabitants of Equestria in order to protect their own kind from the sudden appearance of evil forces.

The king and queen were both in the throne room of their castle until they sensed an incredible force of energy that made them shivered.

"Did you feel that, Aurora?" Solaris asked.

Aurora gave the black Alicorn a nod and spoke,"Yes, I did. Whatever it was, I hope it wasn't part of the darkness that has appear in our lands."

Solaris nodded,"I agree, my queen. Ever since we've cut our ties with the Changlings and the others, I felt as if we had done a wrong thing. It's as if we are being toyed with by this darkness. But whatever we just felt, it wasn't just a sudden burst of energy. It might have been from a creature or something. We have to investigate."

"We can't." Aurora said."We can't leave Everfree. You know if we were to leave, the barrier protecting us will weaken and anything could destroy it. We can't investigate the source of the energy."

The Alicorn king brought his hoof to his chin and thought for a moment before saying,"We can't. But maybe, a few of our guards may help us. What do you think?"

Queen Aurora gasped,"Are you serious?! I won't let our guards to walk into that forest of death! The guards are important for Everfree's protection. We can't afford to lose any of them."

King Solaris gave her a reassuring smile,"Don't worry, Aurora. I too won't let our guards perish. They will only investigate until we lower the sun. When night falls, all of them will be back."

"When you put it that way," Aurora said."I guess I can agree to that. But which of our guards are to be sent out?"

Solaris trotted towards the window and Aurora followed him. As they looked out of it, Solaris gestured his muzzle towards a group of Unicorn and Pegasi guards."We'll send our Elite Guards to the source. They have never failed us and I highly doubt that they will fail now."

Aurora smiled,"That's a good choice. Solaris, I hope you know what you're doing. I'm going to see how Celestia and Luna are doing."

The king nodded as he walked out to greet the guards while Aurora headed towards their daughters's room.

* * *

"Girls, is everything alright?" Aurora asked as she opened the door to the room.

Inside the room, a small white coated Alicorn with a matching pink mane and tail was reading a book while a blue coated Alicorn with a very light azure blue mane and tail was happily gazing out of the window.

"We're fine, mother." The white Alicorn filly spoke with a smile as she put down the book she was reading.

Aurora smiled,"That's good to hear, Celestia. What about you, Luna? Is anything wrong? You've been quite quiet lately. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Luna simply sighed as she turned her attention from the window to her mother,"I'm fine, mother."

The queen nodded,"Okay. Just to let you know, lunch will be ready soon. Anything you would like to have?"

Celestia smiled,"Anything will do."

Luna nodded in agreement and Aurora left the room.

Once their mother was gone, Luna asked,"Celestia, when do you think the barrier's going to be gone?"

The elder sister replied,"I hope soon, Luna. I wish that the darkness would just disappear so we can return back to our original peaceful lives. But what makes you so depressed about it? You were always happy with living in the castle."

"Sister, ever since that barrier was put up, we hardly ever get out of this castle. Don't you ever wish to get out of Everfree and maybe even explore the forest?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded with a sad look,"Yes. But with the darkness around, we're not allowed to leave because of what it is capable of doing. But I want to know what is your true intention for wanting to get out of Everfree."

Luna locked the door using her magic and she leaned in closer to her sister,"Sister, I'm sure you have sensed the energy that had just appeared a few minutes ago." The white Alicorn nodded and Luna continued,"Well, I want to find out what it is."

Her sister's eyes widen and she gasped,"Are you really going to do that?! Luna, as your elder sister, I can't let anything happen to you. And that means that I won't let you go!"

"But...but Celestia, aren't you as curious as I am?"

Celestia shook her head,"As much as you think I am, I still won't let you go. That energy could have been from something that the darkness has created."

Luna quickly placed her hooves on Celestia's shoulders,"Please, sister. Our parents have been keeping us in here for too long. Just, this once, let me go see it."

As she put on her 'innocent pleading' face, Celestia cringed at it,"Fine. But as long as I follow you, you won't have to worry about anything."

The blue Alicorn started cheering as she hopped around Celestia in a circle.

* * *

Outside of Evergreen, the four Elite Guards that Solaris has sent to investigate were making their way to the location of the energy.

"Guys, what do you think it could be?" One of the Pegasus guards asked.

The other Pegasus guards replied,"Not sure. But as long as it is peaceful, we won't have a problem with it since it won't harm anypony."

Soon, they reached a few kilometers away from Evergreen and they started surveying the area.

"I think I've found something!" The leader of the group cried.

The rest of the Elite Guards made their way to him and they looked at what he had found."It's a bunch of twigs from a Timber Wolf. If I know anything, getting a twig from a Timber Wolf isn't easy unless you have fighting experience. Whatever we're looking for, it must be at least good at fighting. And judging from the twigs, the Timber Wolf must have regenerated itself and must have chased the creature we're looking for and even dropping a few of its twigs along the way."

"Wow! Where did you learn that from?" The first Pegasus guards asked.

The leader looked at him, unimpressed,"You should know that from training. Clearly, you can see that the Timber Wolf has left paw prints and it's leading straight ahead. But what's interesting is that it's chasing a creature that may possibly run on two legs judging by the size of the creature's paw print."

"But how can you be sure if it's a paw print?" The second Unicorn guard asked.

"There's only one way to find out. And that's to follow the trail." The leader said.

* * *

Still being chased by the Timber Wolf, Project D was left with no other choice but to eliminate the wooden creature. But the problem now is how he was going to do it.

He turned around to face the Timber Wolf, who had stopped merely meters away from Project D and started growling at him with its claws unsheathed.

Project D looked down at his wrist and saw that his blade had extended out again and his other wrist had a shield growing out of it. He raised his blade up and pointed its tip at the Timber Wolf while holding the shield in front of him to defend himself.

The Timber Wolf then howled as it pounced at Project D, who dodged the wolf's attack and kicked it. The wooden creature lost its balance and it fell on its side.

Project D continued to keep his stance as the Timber Wolf got up and charged at the Kaiju.

Looking up, Project D leaped up, dodging the Timber Wolf yet again as he landed on top of a tree branch. He looked down at the Timber Wolf and saw that it was snarling at him.

Instinctively, Project D's mouth plate split open and it revealed his jagged teeth while his cloak unfolded to flare out his golden wings, which suddenly had the image of a pair of giant sinister eyes on them.

The Timber Wolf immediately stopped snarling and started whimpering at the sight of Project D's wings's 'eyes' and it curled up in fear.

Seeing this, Project D started having a very unwelcoming feeling emerging from his heart. He was feeling Forgiveness.

Project D jumped down from the tree branch and slowly walked up to the Timber Wolf, who was still whimpering as he got closer."It's alright. I won't hurt you anymore." Project D spoke.

The Timber Wolf hesitantly looked up at the Kaiju and it nuzzled Project D's chest.

Suddenly, Project D felt something slithering around his shoulders. He looked at his right shoulder to see a tentacle making its way towards the Timber Wolf's forehead.

As soon as it was an inch away from it head, the tip of the tentacle slowly morphed into the tip of an arrow and it pierced through the Timber Wolf's forehead, causing it to howl in pain while Project D's eyes glowed intensely red.

Now, in his mind, he was not seeing his memories but the Timber Wolf's memories instead.

He saw that the Timber Wolf has been kicked out of its pack after it wouldn't mate with the pack leader, indicating that it was a female. Not only that, it seems that she wasn't able to search the forest for any food or another pack to live in. She had a hard time just getting a good night sleep during the five days since she was abandoned by her former pack. But what caught Project D's interest was that after a dark purple cloud of dust had flew overhead her pack before it all happened.

When he removed his tentacle from the Timber Wolf's head, he gently petted her head,"You poor thing. I bet you're really hungry and tired."

The Timber Wolf nodded and something in Project D's mind clicked. He started remembering that there was a chemical in his blood that was flowing around his body to keep him from getting hungry.

He extended his blade out and he made a small cut on his arm and held his bleeding arm in front of the Timber Wolf,"Here. This will keep you alive for now." The Timber Wolf hesitantly licked his cut and it soon dried up.

Before long, the Timber Wolf smiled and she started giving affectionate licks to Project D.

The Kaiju smiled before he petted the Timber Wolf's head and said,"I think I'll call you Thorn."

Now, the Timber Wolf, or Thorn, smiled at her new master and curled up under his warmth.

**A/N: Done! What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own ****Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

As the day went by, both Thorn and Project D got along well as they went wherever they were heading. Thorn wasn't much of a trouble to Project D and he was able to protect the weak Timber Wolf when it was necessary.

They made it to a large tree where Thorn started barking.

Project D jabbed his tentacles into the tree, gathering all possible data he could from it. As soon as he removed his tentacles, he gave a satisfied nod,"Thorn, we can make a shelter out of this tree. It seems that encountering other troublemakers are rare in this area."

Thorn barked as she started clawing the tree while Project D hacked and slashed it.

**-Two hours later**-

After spending their time carving out the inside of the tree, they were done building their shelter.

"Nice work, Thorn. You're quite talented with those claws of yours." Project D complimented.

Thorn wagged her tail as she entered the shelter and laid on the ground to rest. Project D looked around before turning back to Thorn and said,"Thorn, I'll be back later. I'm just going to check the area."

The Timber Wolf nodded and watched as her master walked off after closing the shelter's entrance.

* * *

"Luna?! What are you doing?!" Celestia cried.

The two royal sisters were both in the castle's library where they were finding a spell book that Luna was looking for.

"Be quiet, sister!" Luna hissed."I was just getting the book I told you about. It has the spell we need to get out of this force field. I'm sure this is what father uses when he let those Elite Guards out to investigate."

Celestia replied,"You see? Father has already sent guards to investigate. There is no need for us to do the same."

The younger sister giggled,"Sister, are you feeling scared?" Celestia glared at the blue Alicorn filly and she laughed,"I knew it! My big sister, feeling scared of a little creature."

"You don't know what we're going to find, Luna." Celestia retorted."It might be a creature we might fear. I can't risk our lives just because of our curiosity."

Ignoring her, Luna flipped through the pages of the book using her magic and she soon stopped at a page,"Ah ha! I found it! Celestia, our parents said that you are more experienced in magic than me. You should do the honors of getting us out of here tonight."

Celestia rolled her eyes,"Why do I even bother explaining..."

As Celestia levitated the book to her, she read the spell a few times before closing the book,"The spell is easy for me to use. We just have to wait till our parents are asleep."

Luna cheered as she hugged her elder sister,"Thank you so much, Celestia!"

* * *

"Shadow Moon, what is the progress of our latest creation?" Ambassador Hell asked.

The silver android being turned,"It seems that Project D has survived Diend's attack. But I can't guarantee his whereabouts. That's why I've decided to sent some Kaijin in to find and assist him if they ever come across Project D."

Ambassador Hell nodded,"Good idea, Shadow Moon. But who are you sending?"

Just then, three Kaijin entered the room.

Capricorn Undead bowed to the two and spoke,**"Shadow Moon, I have gathered my two most trusted allies, Deer and Jaguar, just like you asked. We are ready to assist Project D in anyway we can."**

Shadow Moon nodded as a Dimension Barrier appeared beside them,"Step through the barrier. You will arrive in the same world as Project D. Find him and eliminate any threat. And don't forget to give him these..." Shadow Moon handed Capricorn a belt before he continued,"This will allow Project D to use his maximum power. Remember that."

The three Undeads nodded before they stepped into the barrier.

"Shadow Moon, are you certain that Project D won't eliminate them by mistake?" Ambassador Hell asked.

Chuckling, Shadow Moon replied,"That is impossible, Ambassador. Project D was programmed to only attack any signs of Kamen rider. Any Kaiju that steps in his way will be classified as an ally to him. It's programmed into him that way. He would not make any mistake. Unlike Project B, who attacks anyone he sees."

Ambassador Hell sighed as he left.

* * *

Back in Equestria, the Elite Guards were still making their search for the mysterious creature. They had followed the tracks that they had found but instead of finding the creature, they were wandering the entire forest in circles since they were not expert trackers.

"Look, it's the same tree we passed for the fifth time! I'm telling you, we're lost!" One of the Pegasus guards yelled.

The leader glared at his fellow guard and asked,"What makes you think that's the same tree?"

The same Pegasus guard pointed to the hoof print on the tree trunk and spoke,"I put that hoof print to show us if we were going in circles. Guess what? We are! I knew we should have asked King Solaris for a tracker to follow us."

"Enough said! I have found the real tracks." The other Unicorn guard spoke as he followed the tracks while the others tailed behind him.

But then, a shadow ran by.

The guards noticed this and started worrying."Guys...did any of you saw that?" One of the Pegasus guard asked.

Nodding, the others raised their spears as their leader warned the Pegasus guard,"Watch out!"

But he was too late. As the guard turned, he was pounced by a humanoid Jaguar while a humanoid Deer appeared and its horns cackled with electricity as it blasted a few bolts at the guards, sparking the ground in front of them to intimidate them.

"Get off me!" The pinned guard cried. However, the creature cackled as it spoke in a foreign language before biting into the guard's neck. The guard gasped from the sudden pain as his blood flowed out of his neck while the Jaguar creature got off the guard and pointed to the other guards before mumbling in its language again.

The Deer creature seemed to understand as it pulled out its swords and clashed them together as sparks cackled along the blades. The creature crossed its blades together and stabbed the swords into the ground, sending off an electrical discharge that immobilized the guards hooves.

"Sir, I can't move! What do we do now?" The last Pegasus guard asked.

The leader of the guards groaned,"We use whatever strength we have left to fight them off if they try to kill us. You just try to fly so ou can head back and go tell the king and queen about these two. We will fend them off with our magic."

As the two Unicorns's horns glowed, magical beams were fired at the creatures but it didn't seem to affect them. The Deer creature simply swatted the beams away like they were nothing and the Jaguar creature jumped in front of them as it glided a claw across the leader's face before muttering again.

The last Pegasus guard was desperately flapping his wings but he was still immobilized as the Jaguar creature made its way towards him with its mouth opened to show its teeth.

When it was merely a few inches away, the guard closed his eyes in wait of the horrible and gruesome death that approached him. However, it didn't happen. He looked up again to find that something was holding the creature by its neck.

The Jaguar creature was tossed away by a new creature that was cloaked.

It turned to face the guards, who started cowering but were soon surprised by it when the creature stabbed the ground and they were able to move again. They raised their spears at the creature but it spoke,"Get to safety. I will handle them."

Not taking any chances of fighting the creatures again, the guards nodded as they ran off to hide behind a cluster of bushes as they watched the creature turn back to the other two, who started gasping at who they were facing now.

* * *

**"It's you! Project D!"** Deer Undead cried joyfully as he lowered his swords.

Hearing that name, Project D started thinking _Project D? Is that my name?_

As Deer Undead approached Project D, he intentionally reached out his hands to shake Project D's but he got a kick in return."What do you think you're doing?" Project D demanded.

**"Deer, it seems Project D doesn't know the meaning of friendly greetings. Shall we teach him a lesson?"** Jaguar asked.

Deer shook his head,"**"No. Capricorn will have our heads if we kill him. But I fear that he has forgotten who he is."**

Project D's cloak unfolded into his wings as he bore his teeth when his mouth plate split opened. His wings started creating the image of the two sinister eyes and Jaguar flinched while Deer growled back in return. Project D raised his hand and his blade extended out from his wrist before he pointed its tip at the two Undeads.

Raising his swords, Deer prepared to charge but was stopped by Jaguar,**"Wait! You're no match for Project D. He is superior to all Kaijin, remember?"**

Deer scoffed,**"That's when he has his memories. Now, he has forgotten all about Dai Shocker. If we don't get rid of him now, he may end up like Project A and C."**

He released his arm from Jaguar's grip and charged at Project D, who avoided the attack by taking a step to his left.

Deer turned and jumped with his two swords raised. Project D continued to avoid the Undead's attempts to land a blow and he blocked the last swing before he disarmed the Undead by knocking off his right sword and knocking him back.

As Deer rolled back, he got up and dropped his other sword as he held his right wrist with his left hand.**"I'll remember that, Project D. I will have my revenge on you!"**

"Not happening." Project D said as he screeched, causing the two Undeads and the guards to cover their ears as Project D continued his screech. Deer and Jaguar immediately fell to the ground on their knees, clutching their heads as Project D approached them.

Seeing this, Jaguar got up and ran off faster than Project D had expected, leaving Deer to face Project D alone.**"C-coward...come back here!"**

The screech stopped as Deer looked back, only to see the sharp tip of Project D's blade glaring back at him. Deer's horns started sparking as a lightning bolt struck was shot out and it scored a direct hit on Project D's chest, sending him flying. Deer quickly got up and grabbed his sword with his left hand.

Deer charged again as he swung his sword at Project D, only to miss the Kaiju's horn by an inch as Project D slashed at Deer's knee. The Undead felt the pain rushing all over his body as he fell onto his injured knee and looked up at Project D.

Growling, Deer swung his sword at Project D, who dodged it and thrust his blade forward, ripping off Deer's left horn as sparks flew off upon contact.

The horn dropped to the ground as Deer clutched his head in pain and groaned,**"I will make you pay for taking off my horn!"**

As the Undead got up, he felt intense pain in his chest as if something had pierced through his body. He looked down and saw that Project D's tentacles had been thrust into his body. Deer started gagging as his whole body shook in pain.

Project D made his way towards Deer,"Do you surrender? Or will you face punishment for killing an innocent soul?"

Deer fell in his back and muttered,**"You really have lost your memories..."**

Taking his response as punishment, Project D was about to swing his blade but he soon got a vision.

In his vision, Project D saw that he had gotten a Shocker combatmen in a choke-hold. He also saw that his tentacles were also thrust into the combatmen's chest. He noticed that in his vision, he had exhaled a green mist onto his index finger's claw and his claws glowed emerald-green. He placed his claw on the combatmen's head and his eyes flashed green. The combatmen stopped struggling and was frozen in place for a few seconds. As Project D removed his claw, the combatmen saluted him as if he was his leader instead of Shadow Moon.

Project D soon came back to reality and stared at his hand. He hesitantly brought his claw up and breathed onto it as the same green mist coated his claw in a green glow. Deer started struggling when he saw the glow but he was no match for Project D's strength as the tentacles made their way deeper into his chest to stop him. Next, Project D placed his claw on Deer's head and the Undead's eyes flashed green.

After removing his claw and tentacles, Deer fell on his knees and Project D watched as Deer's wounds started healing at a very fast rate. When the injuries were gone, Deer stood up again and knelt,**"Master...how may I serve you?"**

Seeing this, Project D's wings wrapped around his body again to form his cloak. He placed a hand on Deer's shoulder and whispered,"Not now. Enjoy your freedom until I call for your assistance next time I come into a fight." Deer nodded as he grabbed his swords and headed back into the forest.

Once Deer was gone, Project D's blade withdrew and he turned to see that the guards had stepped out of their hiding spots but with their spears pointed at him. He simply chuckled at their fear of him and left as a sudden mist appeared afterwards.

"Wh-what was that?"

The leader lowered his spear,"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's on our side. Just don't anger it the next time we see it. I'm also sure that that was the monster that has caught the king and queen's attention. We have to report back now."

The others nodded as they started galloping back to Everfree.

**A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Project D won't transform into a Kamen rider until chapter 4, just to let you know. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Second encounter

**Chapter 4: Second encounter**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Dai Shocker has sent three Undeads to help Project D but in the end, they got a shock. Project D has lost his memories and has turned an Undead to his ally. How will Dai Shocker react to this, if they were to find out that is. Because in this chapter, the remaining two Undeads will try to defeat Project D, if they can. Besides that, the mysterious darkness that has invaded the land of peace will be making some evolutionary changes to itself.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own ****Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

Night soon fall over the land known as Equestria.

Thorn looked out of the tree shelter that she and Project D had both made during the day. She had a worried expression on her face as she continuously looked around, searching for any signs of her master.

A rustle in a nearby bush caught her attention and she turned to it. Thorn eyed it carefully as a hand emerged from it and slowly, a cloaked body appeared afterwards. She wagged her wooden tail excitedly as she dash out of the shelter and tackled the cloaked being.

"Thorn! How were you?" Project D asked with a smile hidden behind his mouth plate. The Timber Wolf simply barked a couple of times as she nuzzled his chest. Project D chuckled at the Timber Wolf and petted her head as he got up,"Let's get in, Thorn. The night can be very dangerous when we're not careful." Thorn nodded back as she got off of him and trotted back to the shelter with him following behind.

* * *

**"Capricorn! We have big trouble!"** Jaguar Undead cried as he ran over to Capricorn's location.

The Queen of Spades turned and asked,**"What kind of trouble are you talking about? Weren't you and Deer supposed to find Project D? Where is he anyway?"**

Jaguar shivered,**"That's just it! Project D attacked us! Deer fought back and he hasn't caught up with me since. I fear that Project D has eliminated our friend."**

Capricorn scoffed,**"Undeads do not die, Jaguar. We are merely sealed in those damn cards that Kamen rider Blade and his allies use. And Project D doesn't have that kind of card with him. Besides, now that I know Project D has attacked us, that gives me the perfect plan to make me the hero of Dai Shocker."**

**"What do you have in mind, Capricorn?"** Jaguar asked.

**"We, Jaguar, are going to use this belt that Shadow Moon has given us to hand over to Project D. If a Project can use this belt, so will I. But first, we have to find him. Do you know where Project D is hiding at?"**

Shaking his head, Jaguar replied,**"No. Deer and I merely ran into the inhabitants of this world and Project D attacked us."**

Capricorn chuckled,**"A sense of justice, I suspect. Or it could have just been coincidence. Nevertheless, we have to find more of those inhabitants and take them as hostage. Then Project D might show himself."**

* * *

Somewhere in the Southern part of Equestria, mysterious trees have started sprouting out from the ground and it had covered the entire area of destroyed land caused by the mysterious darkness. There, strange purple fruits started developing as well within the forest, confusing the residing creatures that have survived the terror caused by the darkness.

Though the instincts of the creatures told them not to eat the strange fruits, their desires betrayed them as they devoured most of the fruits in the forest.

A Timber Wolf, out of desperation for food, ate the whole fruit in a single go. But then, it cringed as it curled up in a fetal position and started glowing brightly green. Then, its front legs started developing into arms with green armor covering its entire arms and upper body areas. Along its legs, stripes started appearing while claws appeared on its hands.

When the transformation was done, it froze for a moment before looking at its hands. It trembled and fell on its back at the discovery of what it has became but its consciousness was slowly dying out as well when its eyes flashed green for a moment. The Timber Wolf turned Kaiju started growling loudly and howled into the night sky as the nearby creatures cowered in fear at the Kaiju they were looking at.

Footsteps were heard and the Kaiju looked back, only to see a dark figure standing before it.**"It seems that the first Inves has been created."** It chuckled and raised its spear,**"Now go! Wreck some havoc!"**

The Inves was unclear for a moment before it finally understood what the figure had said and took off without another word.

* * *

Back in the Everfree Forest, Thorn had just fell asleep in Project D's lap and he gently placed her at one side of the shelter. He chuckled to himself as he looked out of the window.

Looking up at the sky, clouds were starting to form and a lightning bolt ran across the sky, followed by a loud thunder that woke up the now frightened Timber Wolf. The Kaiju instantly appeared at her side to calm her down."It's alright, Thorn. I'm here for you. You have nothing to fear. Just go back to sleep and nothing bad will happen to you." The Timber Wolf whimpered at first but nodded at his words and again, went back to sleep.

Project D made his way back to the window and stared out of it as rain started pouring.

Very soon, a shadow appeared over him and Project D looked up, only to see Deer Undead hanging on his ceiling."What are you doing up there?"

Deer got down from the ceiling and said,**"I...I was just looking for shelter from the rain, master. I was hoping if I could stay with you till the rain stops."**

Project D nodded,"Of course you may, Deer. There is plenty of space in this place. As long as you don't disturb Thorn, you won't cause me any trouble." Deer nodded as he bowed and left. Project D looked up at the sky again and sighed,"This world...I can feel its pain. If only there was a way I can save it from the pain it is suffering from."

As he turned, he felt something touching his back. It felt as if something scorching was tapping his back. He turned back and was face to face with no one. He looked around the place trying to find out who tapped him. Then, Project D received a head splitting headache. He clutched his head with his hands and fell to his knees and he gave an ear-piercing screech that caused Thorn to wake up and cower at the sight of her master in pain while Deer tried to comfort her.

In his mind, Project D saw yet another vision. But this time, the vision was showing him a being covered by golden light as a sparkling cape hung from the golden being's cape. A golden belt with a blue buckle was attached to the being's waist and a weapon that appeared to be a golden gun was attached to the right side of the belt.

Project D had no idea what the vision was trying to tell him but watched with interest as the being removed his gun and blasted a few shots at Jaguar Undead before the vision changed into another one where the golden being's gun had changed into a sword and he started slashing Jaguar with it.

Very soon, the vision went blank without a warning.

The Kaiju woke up to see that Deer and Thorn were both by his sides,**"Master, are you alright?"** The Undead asked worriedly. Thorn gently nuzzled his hand and whimpered in a worried tone as well.

Project D nodded,"I'm fine, you two. I'm sorry that I made you worry for me. It's just another vision." However, Project D was not alright in reality. He had a question running across his mind that he needed someone to solve and soon: Who was that golden being in his vision and why did it showed him that?

* * *

"Celestia, Luna, it's time for bed!" Aurora called out as she made her way to Celestia's room. As she entered the room, she saw Celestia and Luna both in Celestia's bed and they were both giving their mother a big grin."Luna, this is Celestia's room. Your room is on the other side of the hallway. It's just a couple more steps away from here. Are you that lazy?"

Luna pouted,"But mother! Could I just spend this night with Celestia? Please! Please! Please! I promise we won't cause any trouble!"

Aurora chuckled,"Well, I'm not worried about your sister causing trouble because she is older than you but you on the other hand, are more younger. You're much more energetic than your sister and that could be some problems. But I trust that you can keep your sister out of trouble, Celestia. A princess has to know her limits and Luna should learn that when she grows up."

"Yes mother." Celestia replied.

The queen nodded and was about to head out when she remembered something and turned again,"I almost forgot to tell you. Prince Bright Wings will be making his way to our castle. I know that we are still being invaded by this mysterious force but Prince Bright Wings has offered to help us as well. He's such a gentlecolt. Who knows, maybe he may ask your hoof in marriage after this, Celestia. When you reach your matured age, I'm sure you will fall for him like how I had fallen for your father."

Luna stuck her tongue out in disgust and Celestia silently giggled before she replied back,"I'm not sure about that, mother. Besides, the last time he visited us, both he and Luna caused so much mayhem in the castle that you had to separate them both for a few months."

Aurora smiled,"I remember that. I'm sure Bright Wings will forget that and try to make friends with you, Luna. I think you should do the same too. It's not right to hold a grudge against somepony, especially if he is going to be your new brother-in-law soon."

"Mother!" Luna whined."I don't want him as my brother!"

Smiling, the queen walked out as she closed the door.

Once she was gone, Luna smirked as she got off the bed,"Okay, Celestia. It's time to go." Luna started hopping around the room and giggled away."Can you believe it?! Mother wants you to marry that greedy Pegasus! And it made it worst when she said he was a gentlecolt. I think I might puke. I bet he's just here to create more troubles for us."

Celestia sighed,"Luna, it's not nice to say that about him. I know he might be a pain in the neck but I think he might really be helping us this time."

"He's older than you, Celestia! Can't you see that?! What do you think he may become when you reach the legal age? He would become a tyrant if you'd ever marry him. I remember him wanting everything through the power of dominance. I'm not losing my sister to a stallion like him! You deserve somepony better. Somepony who cares about you and somepony who can also look after me as a true brother-in-law. That's all I want. I want both of us to be happy, Celestia. I too want someone who appreciates me and someone who will appreciate the beauty of the night I created myself."

Celestia hugged her sister,"Luna, I'm sure we will meet out special somepony one day." As she removed her hoof, she smirked,"And by the way, weren't you complaining that we shouldn't head out to the forest and see what is the mysterious energy coming from?"

The younger Alicorn squealed in delight as she and Celestia silently flew out of the window.

* * *

As Aurora made her way to the Throne Room, she saw vines coming out from the room and she rammed the door."Solaris! What's happening?!"

Solaris turned back and spoke,"Aurora, its...its incredible! The fruit...it changed!" He raised his hoof and showed her a lock that had an image of a Pineapple as vines appeared at the base of his hooves.

"No! I meant why are all this vines here?!" Aurora shrieked.

The smile on Solaris's face vanished and he replied,"Oh, well...you see, before the fruit changed into this, the vines started appearing as it glowed and that's how this happened. I think more of these fruits are being produced as we speak."

Aurora knocked the device out of his hoof and said,"Solaris! We don't know what these fruits even do! The least of our problems is that the girls see all these. It's a good thing they're both in bed. But what will you do about all these when they wake up in the morning?"

"Simple." Solaris said."We'll just get rid of them using our magic. It's the same thing we always do to get rid of messes, remember?" As he placed his horn on a vine, his horn glowed but after a moment, Solaris lifted up his head,"I...I think we have a problem. My magic doesn't work on them!"

Rolling her eyes, Aurora sighed,"Really, I wished you would have thought about that for a moment. Now let's get rid of them and put down that thing!"

Nodding, Solaris placed the Pineapple Lock down and started cutting the vines with his horn.

* * *

"Come on, Celestia. We're almost out of here." Luna said with excitement.

Sighing, Celestia replied,"I know. I know. Just let me cast the spell first." As her horn glowed, a small patch of the barrier in front of them started cracking and soon, it broke apart.

The two quietly made their way out of Everfree and tiptoed into the forest as the barrier restored itself.

Luna sighed in relief,"See? I told you we would make it out. Now let's go find that creature!"

As she was about to run off, Celestia raised her hoof,"Hold on, Luna. We're still unsure if this creature is a friendly one or a deadly one. We're not even sure if it is a creature."

Rustles in the bushes in front of them were heard and the two quickly dove behind a tree beside them. As they peeked out of their hiding spot, they saw the Elite Guards of Everfree walking out of the bushes but the two knew that the Elite Guards would stick together. However, one of them was missing.

"Guys, how do you think the king and queen will react when we tell them about the death of our comrade?" One of the Unicorns asked.

The leader sighed,"I don't know. But I hope they won't get angry. Luckily we have information on the creature that they sensed this morning. We're lucky that it's on our side unlike those other ones."

As they entered Everfree, Luna looked at Celestia,"Did you hear that? The creature's a friendly! That means that we can approach it!"

"Hang on, Luna. We still have no idea how it looks like. We can't just go up to a random creature. Besides, the Guards talked about others. That means that there could be more creatures we have never seen." Celestia warned.

Luna rolled her eyes in amusement,"Oh Celestia. You're always the cautious one. It will be fine. Now come on! We don't have all night!"

* * *

Back at Project D's shelter, Thorn had finally gone to sleep after she had felt the Kaiju calmed down and Deer had left when the storm was gone. Now, only he was the only one awake as he looked up at the night sky.

"The night...one thing that I would love to know is who had created such a beautiful piece of art." Project D sighed. He was replied by a snort from a sleeping Thorn and he chuckled to himself,"I guess I'm talking to myself now."

He looked down at his own hands and clenched them into fists as he muttered,"If only I had been faster, that creature wouldn't have been killed by Deer's friend. If I'd ever get my hands on him, I'll make sure to deal with him to avenge that fallen creature." His wings unwrapped from his body and he looked at his wings in confusion at what they were doing.

Then, golden lights were starting to glow from his wings and soon, his whole room was lit up with a blinding light that lasted for a few moments before it disappeared. There, laying in his hands, was a deck of blank cards. He examined each cards and saw that one of them was glowing. As he examined it, a scream was heard and Project D looked up. He quickly placed the deck of cards down and his wings wrapped around his body as he got up and left the shelter.

* * *

**"That's right. Scream!"** Capricorn smirked as he placed his dagger near Luna's neck.

The blue Alicorn shivered in fear as the cold metal tip of the dagger poked her neck and Celestia glared at the Undead,"Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you at all!"

Capricorn turned his attention to Celestia and smirked,**"Oh, I see that I have a brave one too. You'll make a fine prey, my dear..."** As he stroked Celestia's cheek, she flinched at the feeling of his hand and glared at him again. Capricorn merely laughed,**"I like that attitude of yours, little girl. Too bad you're not an Undead. Then maybe I could have call a truce with you and maybe even get you to like me."**

"I'd rather die than be near you!" Celestia cried.

**"Suit yourself."** Capricorn replied as he raised his dagger up. But before he was about to swing his dagger down, a lightning bolt struck his hand and he dropped his weapon. Capricorn looked up, only to see Deer standing on top of a tree.**"Deer?! I thought you were dead!"**

Deer leaped down from the tree and scoffed,**"It seems you have forgotten that we cannot die. But I won't let you kill them!"** He took out his two swords and got into his defensive stance.

Capricorn chuckled,**"Oh? I think Project D must have used his so call 'ally maker' technique on you. Undeads do not protect any kind of creatures except their own!"**

**"No! Project D has freed me from the mind of a creature! And I shall repay him back by defending these two."** Deer cried.

**"Have it your way, then."** Capricorn finished. As he picked up his dagger, he snapped his fingers,**"Jaguar, time to bring back Deer to our side."**

Instantly, Jaguar Undead leaped out from Capricorn's shadow and he tackled Deer to the ground.

As the two started rolling around, Capricorn made his way towards the two ponies. He stood in front of them with his dagger raised,**"Time to die!"** Then, he felt a kick on his back and he was knocked down.**"Who is it this time?!"**

When Capricorn looked up, he was face-to-face with Project D cloaked in his wings.**"P-P-Project D?!"**

Project D gently lifted up the two Alicorns from the ground and laid them next to a fallen tree. He turned back to Capricorn and his mouth plate opened up before he started hissing at the Undead. His blade extended out from his wrist while his shield appeared in his other hand. His wings slowly flared out to reveal his body while the pair of menacing eyes appeared on his wings.

Capricorn flinched at the look of the eyes and Project D used that moment to his advantage by thrusting his blade forward, striking a hit on Capricorn's chest. As the Undead was knocked down, Deer kicked Jaguar off of him and made his way to Project D,**"Master, I'm glad you're here."**

Nodding, Project D spoke,"It's good to see that you are now helping the innocents. But I'll handle them now. You can take care of those two creatures that were almost harmed by your friends."

**"They're not my friends, master. I am no longer one of them now. I am on your side. Let me help you, master. I can lend you my strength."** Deer spoke as his antlers sparked with pride.

Project D nodded,"Alright. Just don't cause too much damage to the forest. Everything is important to the lives in this place."

Deer nodded as he placed his hands on Project D's shoulders. As his body sparked with electricity, it flowed from his antlers to Project D's blade. He raised his blade up and a projectile that looked like a replica of his blade extended out before he slammed it onto Jaguar. As Jaguar rolled back, his body sparked from the impact that the blade had left behind and his buckle opened.

Seeing this, Deer looked at Project D,**"Master, Jaguar is now ready to be captured."**

"Captured?" He repeated.

Deer nodded,**"Yes. The buckle on all Undeads opens whenever we are defeated by an opponent. We are sealed inside of cards that represents our element. Jaguar and I are both in the Spade Category 2 to 10. Capricorn is in the Royal Club Undead Category. I'm sure you should have the cards."**

"But I..." Just then, Project D felt something behind his back and he grabbed it. When he saw what it was, he gasped. It was the deck of cards he had left behind at the shelter. This time, two cards were glowing. As he removed them, it showed that the Spade 6 and Spade 9 cards were the ones.

**"Those are the ones, master. I am Six of Spades, Thunder Deer. Jaguar is the Nine of Spades, Mach Jaguar. You can seal us away with our respective cards."**

Project D looked up at the Undead,"But...you'll be sealed permanently. I won't be able to let you roam free like I had promised you."

Deer placed a hand on his shoulder,**"Don't worry, master. This is just temporary for me. After all, I did caused you trouble before. Now, I can repay you."** As he took the Spade 6 card from Project D's hand, Deer was slowly absorbed into it and the card returned to his hand.

Clutching his fist, he tossed the Spade 9 card at Jaguar and the Undead was absorbed into the card before it flew back to Project D's hand.

Seeing that his ally was sealed, Capricorn growled,**"This is just not according to my plan! But who cares. I still have something that could help me..."** As he took out a golden belt from his back, Project D eyed it carefully and realized that it was the belt from his vision!

"Wh-what is that monster doing?" Luna whimpered.

**"Henshin!"** Capricorn yelled as he pressed the belt against his waist. At first, it looked like the belt was attached to him but then, sparks flew everywhere as the belt rejected him and ejected from his waist.**"B-but how?! I was certain the belt would turn me into Dai Shocker's own Kamen rider!"**

Project D picked up the belt,"Kamen rider you say?" He started chuckling as he placed the belt on his waist. As he did, the belt's blue gem in the middle of the belt's buckle flashed.

**"No...tell me you're not..."**

"Henshin!" Project D cried. The gem started glowing brightly as his body were engulfed by a bright golden light.

Soon, a white suit materialized on him as golden armor parts appeared from thin air and attached themselves onto his wrists, legs and chest. Then, a shield-shaped silver armor was attached to his chest and a blue cross appeared. His helmet appeared next in a color of gold as his visors were blue and the cross attached in between his visors split open as flame erupted out, burning the ground.

The wind blew strongly against him as rainbow sparkles gathered at his back, forming a golden cape. And in his hand, a golden gun materialized.

Project D looked at his new armor,"I never thought I would become like this now."

Capricorn growled as he charged towards him. Project D saw this coming and he pointed his gun at him before firing a few shots at the Undead. As the Undead fell, Project D saw Deer's card flashing and he picked it up. Then, the blue gem on his gun glowed. Seeing this, he swiped the card across the gem and the gun announced in a mechanical monotone voice,**"THUNDER DEER, CHARGED! READY FOR RELEASE!"**

Project D gripped the gun with both his hand and a golden sphere started forming in front of his gun. The wind then started blowing against him again as Capricorn got up,**"What's happening?! What are you even doing?!"**

Ignoring him, Project D pulled the trigger,**"FIRE! THUNDER DEER!"** As the sphere was fired, it slowly turned into a silhouette of Deer before it collided with Capricorn, knocking the Undead down again.

Now, Project D rubbed the blue gem on his gun a few times before it announced,**"JUSTICE SONIC!"** Pulling the trigger, five golden spheres were blasted out of the gun and they spiraled around Capricorn before colliding onto his body, causing sparks to fly in every direction. Then, the blue gem flashed and Project D pressed his thumb against it for a few seconds,**"CRUSADE SHOT!"**

As he pulled the trigger, a giant golden sphere was formed in front of his gun before it was blasted up into the air. It then split up into ten beams as they rained down on Capricorn, each beam hitting his body. Then, Capricorn fell and his buckle opened up.

Project D walked over to him and the Undead grunted,**"Go ahead. Seal me off. I will be back to kill you someday!"**

Scoffing, Project D dropped the Spade Queen card on top of the Undead,"Just keep your mouth shut already." As the Undead was sealed into the card, it flew back up to Project D's hand.

**A/N: That's all for today! I'm sorry for the delay but I needed more time for this. And today's also my birthday! So I wanted to finish this chapter by today as well. Please review if you wish to! I appreciate any kind of reviews or PMs you send me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny calls

**Chapter 5: Destiny calls**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, we find out that King Solaris and Queen Aurora are secretly growing Lockseeds in the castle without Celestia and Luna knowing. The Undeads sent to help Project D have been eliminated by the one that they were sent to help and sealed off as well when Project D got his hands on the Undead cards and his belt. Could this be the birth of a new rider or another Shocker rider?**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own ****Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

Luna and Celestia gazed up at their savior. They did not expect Project D to just come out of nowhere and save them. But there he was, standing in front of them in his glimmering armor.

"Wh...who are you?" Celestia asked.

Project D tilted his head at that question as he approached them. A glow engulfed him and the two princesses covered their eyes. When the light disappeared, they removed their hooves from their eyes and gasped when they saw his face, completely insect-like was not what they expected. But from what they had saw, anything was about to become a reality to them, no matter how impossible they might seem.

The Kaiju's wings wrapped around his body, forming his cloak. His blade sheathed itself within his wrist while his shield shrunk in size to fit his hand. Project D's mouth was quickly covered by his mouth plate and his eyes started glowing within the darkness of his cloak. He lifted up a hand and stroked their chins. His mouth plate started vibrating as insect chirps were heard.

Both Celestia and Luna then realized that their savior wasn't able to understand them nor do they understand him. Yet, they were enjoying the attention they were getting from him even though they had just been saved by him.

Celestia soon overcame the Kaiju's playful strokes and she spoke,"I'm sorry but we don't have time to play. Now that we have seen you, we can head back."

Luna pouted,"But sister! We were just saved by this creature! Couldn't we at least stay to learn more about it?"

Shaking her head, Celestia replied,"No, Luna. I promised you that we could see the creature. And we did. Now it is time we head back to the castle. Our parents will be worried if they find out that we're missing. What would they say about us then?"

Before Luna could reply to her sister, she felt her body feeling faint and soon, Luna collapsed onto the ground.

Celestia rushed over to Luna's side and shook her,"Luna! Luna get up! Come on! Don't fool around little sister! We have to go back...now..." By the time she had finished her sentence, Celestia had also collapsed.

Seeing this, Project D sighed,"Those Undeads must have made them weak from running away." He gently lifted the two and placed them on his shoulders before making his way back to his shelter.

* * *

"Shadow Moon, it seems that we've lost those Undeads's signals. I fear that they were attacked." Apollo Geist spoke.

Hearing this, Shadow Moon scoffed,"Those Undeads aren't capable of doing anything right. They must have been caught off guard by the inhabitants and lost." He made his way over to his seat and sighed,"I knew we should have sent another Kaiju that's better than the Undead."

Apollo Geist spoke,"But Shadow Moon, Undeads never die. They are only sealed off in their cards. And according to the data, the world we sent Project D to is peaceful. The possibility of those Undeads losing is none. Unless...the data was wrong."

This caught Shadow Moon's attention as he turned his head to Apollo Geist,"Impossible! The data has never been wrong! But it could only be wrong if a sudden change was made after we received the data. Which could mean that...there's another Kamen rider!" He slammed his fist onto the table and shrieked,"The only time I was certain we would win, those Kamen riders had to ruin it! Damn them!"

He turned to Apollo Geist,"If those Kamen riders are planning on liberating Project D, we are doom. Find out what kind of Kamen rider is in that world now! I want to retrieve Project D before it's too late."

Nodding, Apollo Geist replied,"It will be done. I have already sent a reliable Dopant to find out Project D's whereabouts. We will be able to know Project D's location within a day. This particular Dopant I sent needs time to search."

Shadow Moon clicked his tongue,"Whatever. Just give me the location as soon as possible."

As his left the room afterwards, Apollo Geist turned to the computer screen behind him and turned it on. When the screen was on, multiple pictures of Kamen riders fighting their respective Kaijin were displayed. Apollo Geist laughed,"Soon, Project B. You will rise again in no time. Project Bane shall rise again!" He looked over to a picture of Project D and sighed,"Project Destruction, I hope you will eliminate the Kamen rider in your world. But don't worry. Your brother will join you soon enough..."

Across the room, a corpse of a Kaiju was hung in a crossed position. It's face nearly blown apart while most of its limbs were damaged beyond recognition. Not only that, its wings were torn as if a savage beast had laid its hand on the Kaiju. Apollo Geist approached it and bowed at it,"Soon..."

* * *

In the infected part of Southern Equestria, the forest that suddenly appeared had started its invasion as it eats away at the residing vegetation. It's mysterious fruits sprouted from its plants and more and more of the inhabitants of the forest have been disappearing lately as well during the few hours of the forest's advancement.

However, as more of the inhabitants turned into weird creatures known as 'Inves', more of Equestria's natural vegetation and inhabitants start to vanish.

And in the heart of the invading forest, was a fort made out of the forest itself. Within that fort, three humanoid beings stood, waiting for something.

**"Redyue, have you located the Fruit of Knowledge yet?"** The leader of the three asked.

The green one, known as Redyue, shook her head,**"****Not yet, my king. This world has yet been explored entirely by me. Helheim did appear nearly days ago. I didn't have time to search the whole place for that fruit yet. But it would help if Demushu came along."**

**"Hey!"** The red one, Demushu, cried in protest.**"You may think I am useless but I'm not! In fact, I have already started an attack."**

Both Redyue and the leader looked at Demushu before Redyue spoke,**"Demushu! You know King Rosyuo didn't allow you to attack anyone! Why did you start an attack?!"**

Demushu chuckled,**"Is that what you think? You're wrong, Redyue! I am not the one who is going to attack. It's one of the Inves that will be. I allowed it to wreck havoc to this world to quicken its destruction."**

A blast of energy knocked him down and Demushu looked up to see Rosyuo looking at him as he spoke,**"Demushu! For disobeying my orders, you shall face your punishment!"** With a wave of his hand, Rosyuo released a blast of energy from his hand and Demushu was caught in it. The red Kaiju clutched his head in pain as he fell to his knees and groaned.

Once it was over, Rosyuo bent down,**"Let that be a lesson to you, Demushu. I will not tolerate any defiance within my rule!"** With another blast of energy, Demushu was sent flying across the room.

* * *

Back in Everfree Castle, King Solaris and Queen Aurora, along with some of their guards, had finished clearing up the vines in the Throne Room.

"Solaris, how long do you think the other fruits will change?" Aurora asked.

The king kicked a pile of vine off a window and looked back,"Well, since the first fruit I got was already developing, I would say five hours from now." He picked up the Pineapple Lock and gazed at it with squinted eyes. As he turned it, he saw a button at its side and he used his magic to press it. The lock on the device opened and a crack appeared beside the two Alicorns.

Seeing this, the guards sprang into action. They approached the crack cautiously with their spears raised while a handful of them remained by the King and Queen's sides to protect them in case of danger.

Then, an Inves emerged from the crack. The Inves was entirely brown with a few blue vein-like features that ran across its body. A pair of heavy shoulder pads rested on its shoulders. A pair of antlers were spotted on its head with jagged edges while spikes protruded from its shoulder pads and legs. This was a Shika Inves.

It examined its surroundings, looking at the guards's raised spears and the shocked faces on the King and Queen. It scoffed for a moment before advancing towards the two Alicorns.

The guards acted. One of them lunged forward with his spear raised. Being fast, the Inves dodged the guard's attack and grabbed the tip of the spear before disarming the guard and knocking him down to the ground with its leg. The other guards attacked as well. However, they were no match for the Inves. As they piled onto the Inves, it proved to be stronger as it sent the guards flying in every direction of the room.

Once it was sure that it was safe to advance, it moved towards the two Alicorns.

Solaris immediately stepped in front of Aurora as he glared at the Inves,"I'm warning you, monster. Take another step and you'll regret it!" As if by instincts, the Inves stopped in its tracks, surprising the King."It...it respond to me." He watched the Inves as it remained still throughout the whole time.

"Creature, I command you to return to where you came from!" Solaris cried. Then, he saw his Pineapple Lock open and the crack reappeared. The Inves turned to face the crack and it leaped into it before it closed.

"I...I can't believe it!" Solaris stammered."I was able to command that monster! It must have been this device that allowed me to." He smiled at the Lockseed before looking at Aurora, who had a worried look on her face.

"Solaris, I don't think you should be holding onto that." Aurora spoke with fear in her tone."That thing...it summoned a monster into our castle. That monster defeated our guards without wasting any energy! It's dangerous to have in possession! Think about it! What would happen if it ran wild and hurt Celestia or Luna or maybe even both of them!"

Solaris nodded,"You're right, Aurora. We can't let this monster run wild. Which is why I decided that I will use it only when there's a emergency that requires the monster to help."

Aurora smiled,"Thank you for considering it. Now, I'll go get our daughters. It's time for breakfast." As she headed out of the room, she made her way to Celestia's room.

While she was away, Solaris looked towards the guards,"It's alright now. Go back to your posts. There might be trouble if we're not prepared." The guards nodded as they left the room. Once everypony was gone, Solaris took out the Pineapple Lockseed and looked at it."Just how many of those monsters are there? If we could get them all, we could stand a chance against the mysterious force."

Just then, Aurora burst into the room with a worried and shocked expression on her face,"Solaris! The girls are gone!"

"What?!" Solaris cried.

As Aurora stopped in front of Solaris, she spoke,"I went to get them in Celestia's room where she and Luna were staying together for the night. But they weren't there. So I went to Luna's room and they weren't there either. They're gone, Solaris! They could be anywhere by now!"

Then, a guard came into the room as well with the same expression as Aurora."King Solaris! Queen Aurora! It's terrible news! The Southern part of Equestria, it's...it's changing! It's changing into something horrendous! You have to do something about it!"

Aurora turned back to Solaris,"What do we do, Solaris? First our daughters vanish and now the Southern part of Equestria is changing. How are we going to solve this?"

Solaris turned to the guard,"You, I want you to gather the Elite Guards. We will head over to the Southern part of Equestria." The guard nodded and galloped off to get the Elite Guards and Solaris turned to his Queen,"Aurora, you will go and find our daughters. Check the village and see if they are there. And take this with you..." He handed her the Pineapple Lockseed.

"But Solaris, are you sure the creature will obey me?" Aurora asked.

Nodding, Solaris replied,"Yes. It will obey you. Just put your heart and soul into the device when you open it. I'm sure it will obey you." Aurora nodded as she watch Solaris gallop off.

**A/N: I'm finished for this one! Please review and as always, criticism is allowed. PMs are recommended as well.**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle! Project D vs Dopant!

**Chapter 6: Battle! Project D vs Dopant!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, we find out that Celestia and Luna are unable to communicate to Project D and vise versa. Apollo Geist has sent a Dopant to search for Project D while secretly planning on resurrecting Project B to help out Project D. Finally, King Solaris discovers that the Lockseed that he had was able to summon an Inves. But can Queen Aurora use it to find Celestia and Luna? We'll just have to see.**

**Disclaimer: ************I do not own ****Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Celestia groaned as she woke up."Where am I?"

As she rubbed her eyes with her hooves, she gasped in realization of where she was in. She looked around the place and saw that Luna was nowhere to be found. Celestia got up from the floor and she trotted around the room, worriedly. She paced from one place to another and yet, she could not seem to find Luna anywhere."Mother's going to kill me if I can't find Luna..." Celestia muttered to herself as she continued to pace.

Just then, she heard a growl and turned to see a Timber Wolf growling at her.

Celestia gasped as she backed away from the wooden creature. Still, the Timber Wolf advanced towards her. Celestia started to panic as she looked around. She spotted a stick on the window and she quickly used her magic to levitate it towards her. She pointed it at the Timber Wolf, trying to intimidate it,"Stay away, Timber Wolf! I mean you no harm."

The Timber Wolf rolled her glowing yellow eyes and knocked the stick aside. Again, Celestia gasped. The Timber Wolf then pointed towards the window and the white Alicorn made her way towards it.

"What do you want me to see?" Celestia asked. The Timber Wolf used her paw to move Celestia's head up. When she looked at the direction that the Timber Wolf pointed to, she saw Luna laughing away as she flew around the tree they were in with their savior flying beside her, supervising the little blue Alicorn. Celestia smiled,"So my sister is alright."

Nodding, the Timber Wolf barked and handed a bowl of water to Celestia. She smiled as she accepted the offer,"Thank you."

The Timber Wolf smiled as she headed out of the shelter with Celestia following after she had finished her drink.

"So this is where you have been staying, right?" Luna asked.

Project D tilted his head in confusion at the question. Then, Project D petted Luna's head, mistaking the question for asking him to pet her. Despite that, Luna seemed to enjoy it a lot. But she enjoyed it even more when Project D scratched her chin and neck. It made Luna giggled happily as she can be. Project D smiled underneath his mouth plate as he continued to show some affection to the blue Alicorn that was resting on his lap.

Then, Thorn climbed onto the tree branch to join them.

Project D smiled,"Thorn, nice of you to join us. How's our other guest doing?" Thorn barked a few times before looking back to see Celestia landing on the tree branch and steadying herself to avoid falling off.

Once Celestia was feeling comfortable on the tree branch, she sighed in relief before approaching Project D to join her sister."I can't thank you enough for saving me and my sister, kind creature. We are forever in your debt."

Again, Project D tilted his head in confusion and Luna spoke,"Celestia, I don't think it could understand us. I've asked him a few questions minutes ago and he didn't reply me. Instead, he just keeps doing this..." Luna gestured her hoof to Project D's hand which was still scratching her chin."Although I must admit, I can't stop enjoying it!"

Celestia chuckled as she sat beside Project D. She turned to Luna and said,"Luna, I think I might know a spell that could allow him to understand us. Father taught me the spell last year and I think I can remember it well." Luna started squealing as she grinned at her sister. Celestia smiled as she got up, surprising the Kaiju when her horn started glowing.

Her glow was soon covering Project D's body and after a while, it disappeared.

Luna asked,"Can you...can you understand us now?" Again, Project D tilted his head in confusion and returned to scratching her chin, causing the little blue Alicorn to giggle."Celestia! You used the wrong spell!"

The older Alicorn was surprised by this. In all her years of training with her father, she had not failed a spell before. How did she fail it now? That question was haunting her mind from that moment forth.

Seeing the distress in Celestia's eyes, Project D started stroking her cheek, gaining her attention. Project D's touch became softer and gentler as his fingers trailed across her cheek. At the feeling of his fingers, Celestia gave a slight blush as she enjoyed the feeling she was having from Project D. Her tail wagged from side to side and she heard a chuckle from Project D's mouth plate.

She looked up and saw that his mouth plate had split open and she saw his smile. Celestia smiled back at him as she laid down on his lap to join Luna, who looked like she was having fun with Project D scratching her chin.

Unknown to them, Project D was enjoying the attention he was receiving from the two Alicorn mares that were lying on his lap. It was also the reason why he showed his smile in the first place. He wanted them to know that he was enjoying their presence. Hopefully, he was doing a good thing.

Then, a gust of cold air blew against them. Both Celestia and Luna started shivering from the cold and their teeth were chattering as fast as they could. Realizing this, Project D immediately unfolded his cloak, revealing his wings and he wrapped them around the two Alicorn fillies, shielding them from the cold and providing them with his body heat. He wrapped his hands around them and brought them closer to him in a hug.

A blush formed on the two fillies's faces as they felt the pair of muscular scaly arms wrapping them. To them, it felt like they were being protected by a knight. A knight in 'scaly' armor to be more appropriate. But to Project D, it somewhat felt like he was hugging two of the most important things in his life. Though he has only alive for a couple of days, he was already starting to regain a few memories of his past and he was developing something that he wasn't supposed to, feelings.

Thorn notices this and pouted as she squirmed into the huddle to get the same treatment as the two fillies. Though she didn't need it, she only got into he huddle because she wanted to spent more time with her new master, the one who rescued her from a life of misery and pain. He was the one who brought her into a new life, a life that she loved more than the one she used to have.

Project D smiled as he brought Thorn closer to him as well. He wanted to enjoy his time with these three more than anything. Thorn was his only companion ever since he woke up in this strange world. Then there was Deer Undead, who he had liberated but was soon sealed off into the Undead card. But it was for the best if he ever wanted to defeat Capricorn and Jaguar. There was also the two fillies he had saved. Though it might seem a little strange to him that these two were capable of speech, he wasn't able to understand them. But it was then when he saved them. He started to develop the feeling of selflessness and kindness. He chuckled to himself as he felt a jolt in his body when he felt Luna bury her muzzle in his wing.

Slowly, Project D started to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

In his sleep, Project D started having more of his visions again. But now, it was rapidly going in and out of his way.

First, there was one vision that showed his belt and it changed into various kind of belts that looked familiar to him. The next came his gun. This time, he watched as a golden silhouette of himself grabbed the gun and pulled it's hilt backwards, causing a blade to unfold and form a sword. Then there was another one. This one was the last one as well.

It showed Project D battling a Combatmen and as the Combatmen swung his sword, Project D clenched his fist and it seems that time had froze as the Combatmen was frozen in place. Project D walked towards the Combatmen and he raised his hand. Project D placed the palm of his hand on the Combatmen's forehead and a green glow engulfed the Combatmen's eyes.

As Project D removed his hand, he relaxed his other hand and time returned to normal. However, the Combatmen just gazed at Project D momentarily before saluting him.

Now, Project D was surprised by how much power he possessed. He had no idea that such kind of power was at his disposal. He looked down at his hands before looking up, only to see the golden silhouette standing in front of him. Project D remained still for the moment as the golden silhouette walked around him before the glow disappeared to reveal that the silhouette was his rider form.

"Do you have what it takes to bring justice across this land?" The rider asked.

Project D was stunned by the question for a moment but he regained his awareness and replied,"Yes. I...I will do everything I can to help this world. I want to keep Thorn and those two creatures safe from harm. If sacrifice has to be made for that to be possible, I will gladly accept it."

The rider nodded in satisfaction before he spoke,"That's good to hear, Project D. That was a test to test your worthiness as Kamen rider Crusader. Or me to be more simpler. That is why you can transform and that Undead couldn't. Only you, Project D, have a spirit of a justice crusader!"

"Justice crusader?" Project D repeated.

Nodding, the rider replied,"I am Kamen rider Crusader, Project D. The rider who spreads justice to wherever I go. I command the powers of justice itself and its powers. I am the one who gave you your power to liberate any Kaiju as well. You may thank me later if you'd like." He removed his belt and placed it on Project D's waist, causing a strap to form. Crusader started to fade as well."Remember Project D, justice doesn't come that easily. You have to prove it. I will be waiting for you to find that spirit of yours. Till then, you are on your own."

Once Crusader was gone, Project D felt an intense pain in his waist and he looked down to see that the belt was burning up. He screeched in pain but to no avail as the pain continued to grow. He looked down at the belt to see it change into various belts before changing back into the belt he had worn. Project D fell to his knees as he looked around.

Surrounding him were fifteen silhouettes and they had various features to differ them from one another.

Despite that he couldn't see who they were, two words sparked in Project D's mind as he muttered,"Kamen...riders..." His eyes slowly blinked for a few moments and closed completely afterwards.

* * *

"Where are you, Project D?"

The Dopant sent by Apollo Geist had been searching for nearly hours since her arrival in the new world. She had searched high and low for signs of Project D but has failed at every attempt.

Now, she had resorted to even using her Gaia Memory's power to try and find him."If I ever find you, Project D, you owe me big time for this."

* * *

In the Southern part of Equestria, Rosyuo and Redyue were awaiting Demushu to return from his surveillance.

**"Redyue, it seems that Demushu is taking a long time to get here. I'd suggest you go look for him. Perhaps even finding a new member to join us. There are more of _us_ than we would have expected from this world."** Rosyuo spoke as he sat on on a boulder. In his hand, a fruit appeared and it wasn't any fruit. It was a fruit from the Forest of Helheim.

As he devoured the fruit, Redyue bowed,**"As you wish, my king. I shall go look for Demushu."** As she turned and left, she picked up her halberd and continued to exit the room. And when she was out, a Helheim fruit on her halberd glowed. She huffed,**"An intruder it seems. Time for a change of plan."**

Meanwhile, back in the room, Rosyuo placed the fruit down on a stone table. As his grip loosen, the fruit started glowing intensely in a shade of gold. The fruit then turned transparent with the middle of the fruit still glowing.

Rosyuo removed a seed from the fruit and chanted,**"May the Fruit of Knowledge bless its chosen one when he rises above all. Only then, shall this world change into a brighter future."** Rosyuo gripped the seed tightly as he tossed it out of the window. The seed landed on the ground below and it was quickly wrapped by the vines of the surrounding trees. He nodded in satisfaction and grabbed the golden fruit from the table.

The fruit then disappeared and Rosyuo sat down again as he gazed at the ceiling, wondering how the future king of Helheim will be like.

Back with Redyue, she was already a distance away from the fort and instead of approaching Demushu's location, she headed towards the intruder's location. She had encountered many intruders before in her time but this time, she felt that the intruder was of something else. As she approached the intruder's location, what she saw surprised her.

In front of her wasn't an intruder. But a whole group of intruders.

Redyue quickly hid behind a tree. Thanks to her green colored skin, she was able to blend in and hid herself from the intruders. She studied them. All of them were equines of different kinds. There were Unicorns, Pegasi and even a mix of both, an Alicorn. And all of them were wearing the exact same kind of armor.

"Guards, I want this forest searched entirely! Make sure you find out what's really going on. Return back here before night and we'll head back to Everfree." The Alicorn spoke.

"Yes sir!" The guards replied in unison as they split up while two remained with the Alicorn.

**"Oh? This should be interesting..."** Redyue chuckled as she tapped the ground with her halberd a couple of times before heading back to find Demushu. Then, an Elementary Inves appeared as it gave Redyue a look before advancing towards the Alicorn and his two guards.

* * *

"Set up the camp here. We could take quite some time before the others return back here." Solaris ordered.

The two guards saluted the Alicorn as they went to get the tent set up.

Solaris used his magic and levitated the Helheim's fruit in his possession and gazed at it,"What kind of monster will this give me?" He started peeling the fruit's skin off and he gasped when he saw the white fruit that laid underneath its skin. Its appearance was mesmerizing to resist. Solaris couldn't help himself as he licked his lips while gazing at the bare fruit that was in front of him.

As his muzzle neared the fruit, he opened his mouth and prepared himself as he was about to savor a fruit that he has never tried before.

Then, a guard screamed,"Ah! Monster!"

Solaris dropped the fruit and turned to the direction the scream came from. He saw one of the two guards galloped away from the tent with panic written all over his face."What is it?! What happened to the other guard?!" The guard shakily pointed a hoof towards the tent and an Inves emerged from it with the other guard in its grip, unconscious and pale with blood gushing out from his cheeks.

"It...it killed him!" The guard cried in horror.

The Inves dropped the lifeless guard's body onto the ground and screeched as loud as it could when it saw the fruit that Solaris had dropped on the ground. It eyed the fruit with a burning desire to devour it itself. Slowly, it approached the fruit.

Solaris noticed this and he quickly grabbed the fruit with his magic. As soon as he did, the fruit changed into a Lockseed. This time, it was a Sunflower. Without thinking twice, the Alicorn opened the lock and from out of nowhere, another Elementary Inves appeared and it stepped in front of Solaris.

"Creature, attack it!" The Alicorn ordered. His Inves turned and nodded before it looked back at its opponent. Both the Inves screeched as they collided with each other after charging into each other. They traded blows with each other, causing sparks to fly across their chests and other parts of their body. In fact, they were evenly matched since Solaris has yet to know how to control the Inves he was using.

"This is going to take a long time..." Solaris grumbled, thinking about the Lockseed he had given to Aurora for emergency.

* * *

Noon was approaching and yet, Aurora was having trouble finding her daughters. She had looked around the castle and found no sign of them. She had asked a couple of guards to check the village but they returned with the same reason, they couldn't find the two Alicorn Sisters.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. We've checked every inch of the village and we've found no sign of them." One guard said.

Aurora sighed heavily,"This just can't be happening. First, a weird forest appears and then my daughters are missing. What's next? A hero appears out of nowhere and helps me find my daughters?!" She mentally giggled at the last few words and looked at the guards,"Check the village one more time to confirm your findings. You might have missed a spot or two." The guard nodded as he left the room.

Again, Aurora sighed as she sat on her throne with sadness clouding her face and mind."What am I going to do with those two girls..." Aurora whined as she breathed in and out to calm herself down.

Then, a glow appeared above her and she quickly looked up, only to see a golden silhouette levitating above her. Aurora gasped when she saw the silhouette and she quickly jumped off of the throne. She watched as the silhouette hovered in front of her. It pointed towards the window as it kept its gaze on the Queen."Do you know where my daughters are?" Aurora asked. The silhouette nodded as it hovered towards the window with Aurora following.

Once they were at the window, it pointed towards the forest, surprising Aurora."Don't tell me...they're in the forest?" The silhouette nodded before vanishing.

Now filled with worry and determination, Aurora glared at the forest,"Celestia, Luna, you're about to be in big trouble."

* * *

Celestia groaned as she started to wake up from her sleep. She tossed and turned a bit as she flinched at the sun's brightness. The white Alicorn quickly got up from Project D's lap and stretched herself before spreading her wings out as well.

Seconds later, Luna woke up as well and she got up from Project D's lap and made her way towards her sister.

"Sister, how are you feeling?" Luna asked with a smile.

Celestia smiled back,"I'm fine, Luna. I needed that nap. So, are you ready to return back to the castle?"

"Aw...do we have to?" Luna whined as she pouted. She sat down on the branch they were on and glared at her sister,"I'm not leaving here! I like it here better than the castle. We're not allowed to do much in the castle but here, we get to enjoy freedom like our savior does. And he has no one except his Timber Wolf. I'm sure he feels lonely too!"

Sighing, the elder sister petted Luna on her back,"I know you enjoy the freedom and fresh air, Luna. But there is no way we can stay here. Mother and father are probably worried about us now. Look, it's already noon and they probably realized that we are gone. They're probably even out here looking for us for all we know!" She picked up her younger sister with her muzzle and spoke through her teeth,"We have no other choice, Luna. I too wish we could live out here in this open space but we have a family to return to."

A tear fell from Luna's cheek and she started whimpering,"Please, Celestia. May I at least say good bye to him..." Celestia nodded and she dropped her sister, who ran up to Project D's body. She hesitantly moved her right hoof towards her mane and tore a tuft of it. She quickly placed it onto Project D's hand and turned back to face Celestia."It's a gift of remembrance."

"A tuft of mane isn't a good farewell gift, Luna. But I guess it will have to do for now. Let's go before father raises the moon." Celestia grabbed the smaller Alicorn and flew down the tree.

As they landed on the ground, they quietly made their way into the forest.

For hours, they've walked on but still, they had yet to reached Everfree.

"Celestia, are you sure this is the way? I feel like we're heading in the wrong direction" Luna asked, exhausted.

The elder Alicorn froze. It was then she had realized that not only was Luna right, she was also unconscious when Project D brought them back to his shelter. They were completely lost.

Still, they continued to walk on. Then, after walking for another few more hours, they had finally given up all hope.

"Face it, Celestia! I knew we should have stayed with that creature. At least we would have somewhere to stay for the night!" Luna cried furiously as she stomped her hooves.

Celestia sighed,"I know Luna. I'm very sorry for all this. I should have listen to you back there. I guess we should head back now." Luna smiled victoriously as Celestia walked alongside her with a saddened face while making their way back to Project D's shelter.

But then, they heard rustling in the leaves. They looked up and felt no wind. To them, this made a weird tingly feeling that crept onto them as they shivered.

A screech was then heard as a creature emerged from the treetops. It landed on the ground in front of the two Alicorns with its white body standing out from the surroundings. It lifted its head to reveal its menacing bat-like face. By the sides of its head, a pair of bat ears were pointed upwards. Bat wing-like features were also visible around its thighs with a circle in the middle of its body.

It chuckled in a feminine way and spoke,"It seems I have found myself some kids. I suggest you start running or I'll have to kill you both!" She pulled out her curved dagger and sliced the tree beside her, threatening the two Alicorn sisters.

"Celestia, what do we do?" Luna whispered, fear coating her voice.

Celestia was again, shocked by this. The previous day, she and Luna were attacked by two monsters and now, they were attacked again. This time, it was a female monster nonetheless.

The female Kaiju groaned,"If you two are this stubborn, I guess I have no choice but to kill you two." As she dashed towards them, the two sisters screamed at the top of their lungs as they made their escape.

* * *

Project D woke up almost immediately when he heard a familiar scream.

He looked down to see that the two Alicorns were no longer sleeping on his laps or anywhere near him. He looked down and felt something in his hand. He opened it up and saw that it was a tuft of blue hair which he knew it was from the blue Alicorn he had saved. Project D quickly got up and jumped down the tree with Thorn, who had just woken up as well.

"Thorn, stay here. I'll go look for them." Project D instructed. The Timber Wolf gave her master an understanding nod as she went back into the shelter. Project D looked around for a moment, seeing that those two weren't around. He sighed as his cloaked unfolded to form his wings. Project D quickly took off into the sky and he started following the sound of screams.

Once he had reached the location, he gasped when he spotted the two Alicorns being chased by another Kaiju. He quickly dove down at them. When he was close, his shadow formed beneath the Kaiju and she looked up, only to be crushed under the weight of Project D's foot.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to attack these girls, Kaiju. What is your business?!" Project D demanded as he picked up the Kaiju and pinned her to a tree. He made a quick glance at the two Alicorns, who had stopped running and had hid behind a bush. He quickly turned back to the Kaiju, expecting an answer.

The Kaiju gasped when she realized who she was facing off against and cried,"Project D?! What are you doing?!"

Hearing his name, Project D tightened his grip on her,"How do you know my name?!"

Groaning in pain, the Kaiju started speaking,"It...It's me! Bat Dopant! Dai Shocker's top assassin! How can you forget me? I thought Shadow Moon programmed all of Dai Shocker's information including mine."

Project D growled as he tossed Bat to the ground. His blade extending our from his wrist and his shield grew larger to match a regular shield."What is this Dai Shocker?! I demand that you explain yourself or I will have to attack!"

Bat scoffed,"It seems you've lost your memories. Or it's because you're testing me of some sort. Still, I won't tell you anything!" She raised her dagger in a defensive stance and leaped onto a tree.

"Then I guess I have no choice then." Project D's blade glowed and he swung his arm, causing a curved energy projectile to be launched from his blade. The projectile sliced through the tree and it fell, knocking Bat down at the same time as well.

As Project D approached Bat, he raised his blade up with its tip pointing at Bat. When he was close, he lowered his guard, thinking that Bat was gone. That was a mistake he regretted as Bat sprung up and slashed his chest with her dagger, causing sparks to fly across his chest and Project D was knocked down.

Snickering Bat spoke,"And I thought the number one rule of fighting is to never let your guard down. You really have lost your memories, haven't you?"

Project D clutched his head in pain as Bat swung her dagger, landing a blow on his forehead. He stumbled back and Bat did a side-kick that knocked Project D down onto his back. His mouth plate quickly separated and he bared his teeth at her as he hissed angrily at her. His wings quickly unfolded from his body and his belt materialized onto his waist.

Bat gasped,"No...when did you get that? Apollo Geist said that those Undeads's signals were lost when they were supposed to deliver that belt to you. How did you get it?"

Ignoring her, Project D screeched and his belt's gem started glowing,"Henshin!" His body was then engulfed by a bright golden light.

Soon, a white suit materialized on him as golden armor parts appeared from thin air and attached themselves onto his wrists, legs and chest. Then, a shield-shaped silver armor was attached to his chest and a blue cross appeared. His helmet appeared next in a color of gold as his visors were blue and the cross attached in between his visors split open as flame erupted out, burning the ground.

The wind blew strongly against him as rainbow sparkles gathered at his back, forming a golden cape. And in his hand, a golden gun materialized.

Remembering his visions, Project D grabbed the gun on his belt strap and pulled it's hilt backwards, causing a blade to unfold and form a sword.**"CRUSADE SABER, STAND BY!" **Project D mentally chuckled to himself as he rested the blade on his shoulder and turned to the Dopant."Remember this, Bat Dopant. If you are going to survive this battle, remember the name of the Kamen rider who roams this land, spreading justice and eradicating evil from every corner. I am Kamen rider Crusader!"

Still hiding behind the bush, the two Alicorns gazed admiringly at Project D as he confidently stood up against the Kaiju that attacked them.

Bat scowled,"This is betrayal! To think that creating you to become our new Kamen rider killing machine. You became A Kamen rider instead! I will destroy you myself!" She pulled out her dagger and charged at Project D. As she swung her dagger, Project D raised his sword to block her attack. Their blades collided with a 'clang' and this repeated itself a few more times before Project D decided to attack.

He blocked another attack from Bat and he pushed the dagger which caused Bat to be off-balanced. Project D then took the opportunity to strike as he swung his Crusade Saber at Bat, slashing across her arms in a 'V' style starting from her left as he slashed her downwards and then her right arm upwards.

Next, he pulled the trigger on the saber's hilt and the gun's firing system kicked in as five beams were shot out and they scored direct hits to various parts of Bat's body.

As she fell, something fell off of her hand. It wasn't her dagger, but it was something else.

Project D picked it up and examined it. It had a white rectangular shaped figure with curvy-lines that ran across the device. In the middle of it, it had an 'S' written on it with 'Spider' below the alphabet. Then, Project D saw a beam of blue light shot out from his belt's gem. It moved up and down the device before it disappeared and the belt changed into a red belt with a slot on the right of the belt.

"Lost Driver?!" Bat gasped."That's...impossible! That kind of Gaia Memory isn't compatible with the Lost Driver."

Again, he ignored her and pressed the button on the Gaia Memory,**"SPIDER!" **Project D then inserted the Gaia Memory into the Lost Driver's Memory Slot. Waves of energy started erupting from the Memory in circular motions as Project D rested his hand on the Memory."Henshin!" He then pulled the Gaia Memory sideways.**"SPIDER!"**

Brownish-black shards spiraled around his body as they merged with him, forming a new armor as his Crusader armor vanished. As the shards merged to form the armor, four pairs of spider legs materialized on his back and they twitched upon appearing. A small mechanical spider was attached to his right wrist as well. A pair of red visors glowed as he glared at Bat.

The Spider Memory flashed momentarily before Project D spoke,"Now, you shall fear me. For I am the hero that dwells in the darkness. I am...Kamen rider Kumo!"

Bat scoffed,"Do you think you can intimidate me like that?!" She charged at Project D with her daggers raised. Bat swung her dagger but Project D turned, only for the blade to hit one of his spider legs.

Taking advantage of the situation, Project D jabbed his right fist at Bat's stomach, earning a sudden gasp from the Dopant as his mechanical spider electrocuted her.

She was knocked back by the attack she had received and she dropped her dagger as well. Now that she was disarmed, Project D removed his Spider Memory from its slot and inserted it into his mechanical spider,**"SPIDER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** The back of the mechanical spider opened up and dozens of microscopic spider bombs glided towards Bat.

Even as the bombs glided towards her, Bat had completely no idea that they were bombs.

As the bombs neared her, Project D clenched his fist and the bombs detonated, causing explosions to engulf the Dopant.

The flames then died down and Bat stumbled out of the explosion weakly. Seeing this, Project D removed the Spider Memory from the mechanical spider and inserted it into the Memory Slot that was on his right belt strap before pressing the Memory.**"SPIDER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** "It seems that you're not done yet. I'll end that for you."

Project D's mechanical spider shot a wed string at Bat that wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him as his spider legs started sparking with electricity. As Bat struggled while being dragged closer to him, she tried tearing the strong but it was impossible. Project D chuckled as he watched her struggle.

Once she was close enough, Project D stretched forwards and his spider legs started striking Bat as fast as they could,**"Rider Arachnid Assault!"** After a synchronized strike, the spider legs pierced through Bat's body and another explosion was created as Bat was sent crashing a few meters away from Project D.

Then, something the same shape as a Gaia Memory shot out from Bat's chest and she changed back into a human while her Memory broke apart. She gazed up at Project D with pleading eyes,"Project D...please...spare me."

He removed his Spider Memory and he reverted into his Kaiju form. He grabbed the human by her neck and spoke,"I'll let you live, Bat. But your dark soul shall be vanquished." His tentacles emerged from his shoulders and they were jabbed into her chest after he had breathed onto them, causing her eyes to glow green and she gasped from the pain.

She soon dropped to the ground, motionlessly.

Project D picked up her broken Memory and examined it. As he did, it somehow managed to repair itself upon contact with his hand. And as he looked back at the human who had transformed into Bat Dopant, she had gotten up and she was kneeling in front of Project D.

"Master, I am glad to be on your side." She spoke with pride.

Project D's wings wrapped around his body to form his cloak and he signaled the human to stand, which she did. He then presented the Bat Memory back to her, causing her to gasp."Bat Memory! But I thought you destroyed it."

"There's a lot more than destroying things, Bat. Liberating is the word I would like you to use. Now enjoy your freedom. But remember, never let evil have its way." He said.

Bat nodded as she took the Bat Memory and headed back into the forest after inserting the Memory into her body and changing into Bat Dopant again.

When she was gone, Project D turned and saw that Celestia and Luna had gotten out from their hiding spot and they were approached by Project D.

**A/N: I'm done for now. Sorry for the previous chapter though. Please review and as always, criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Spider has awaken

**Chapter 7: The Spider has awaken**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, feelings have been started by Luna and Celestia as they were in the care of Project D. And to the Kaiju, he has also been developing feelings for them as well. Forbidden feelings that is. Meanwhile, Helheim has started to advance onward as more and more of the Equestrian inhabitants are slowly being turned into Inves. The Rulers of the Forest, Rosyuo, seems to be trying to find the next ruler of the forest by planting a seed of the Forbidden Fruit. But right now, what's more important is that Project D has unlocked a new power. But has it really accepted him?**

******Disclaimer: ************I do not own ****Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

As Celestia and Luna approached Project D, he reached out his hand and petted their heads.

"We're so sorry that we ran away from you when you were sleeping! Can you please forgive us?" Luna cried as tears trailed down her eyes. However, she had forgotten that Project D couldn't understand them at all. So, all Project D did was wipe away her tears, thinking that she was frightened by Bat. He picked Luna up in his arms and his stroked her back and wings, earning twitches from the blue Alicorn.

"I think he forgives you, Luna." Celestia said as she was also given the same treatment by Project D.

**"SPIDER!"**

The three of them looked down at Project D's waist where the Spider Memory was still in the Lost Driver's Memory Slot. Electricity sparked from it as it started to malfunction.

**"SPI...SP...SPIDE...SPIDER!"**

Before Project D could do anything, the Memory ejected from his Lost Driver in an explosive manner, causing Project D to drop Luna and Celestia before he himself fell on his back.

The Kaiju got up and he slowly advanced towards the malfunctioning Memory. He stretched out his hand, only for the Memory to shock him. His hand quickly retracted and Project D ignored it as he grabbed it anyway. Then, the sparking stopped as the Memory fell silent. Project D examined the Memory and then it vanished, shocking the Kaiju.

But that wasn't all. After the Memory had disappeared, he was grabbed by a pair of hands and dragged over to a tree, where he was slammed into it.

Seeing this, Luna and Celestia made their way closer to them but they were soon blocked off by three Unicorn guards. Then, their mother appeared in front of them with a very displeased look on her face.

"M-mother?!" Both Celestia and Luna cried in unison.

Queen Aurora stomped her hoof,"We'll discuss about this back in the castle. Right now, we'll have to dispose of that monster. Make this quick, creature!" The Inves that attacked Project D nodded back at the queen before turning back to attack him.

"But mother! That monster protected us! He didn't hurt us at all!" Luna cried.

Aurora looked back at Luna and spoke,"Darling, I don't have time for your ridiculous words. All monsters are the same. They attack whatever they see. And this monster probably wants to wait for the right time to kill us all if we were to trust it."

That's when Celestia noticed the Inves,"But what about you, mother? You have a monster of your own."

"That's because I needed it to help me find you two! Besides, it was your father who discovered this creature in the first place. He found a way to control it and that device is with me right now." Aurora showed them the Pineapple Lockseed and then continued,"Guards! Take my daughters back to the castle. Make sure they do not leave the castle this time as well."

"But your Highness, what about you?" One of the guards asked.

Aurora looked back at the Inves and Project D before replying,"I'll have to make sure that this monster is dispose of. Then I will return to the castle. You don't have to worry about me. I will be all right. Just go and make sure my daughters remain in the castle until I return." The guards nodded as they escorted the two Alicorn princesses away from the scene.

Seeing this, Project D nearly screeched in anger at seeing two of his friends being taken away.

"Silence! You shall not hurt my daughters any more. I'll make sure that all monsters are gone for my daughters's sake! And I'll start with you!" Aurora huffed a small cloud of mist from her snout as she stomped her hooves onto the ground.

Project D growled. He blocked and attack from the Inves and he jabbed his fist at the Inves's stomach area before his blade extended out, piercing through the Inves's body. The Inves staggered back, clutching its wounded area and screeching. Project D gave his own screech as he flared out his wings and the 'eyes' on his wings flashed, freezing the Inves in place.

Aurora was shocked at this,"What's happening?! What are you waiting for?! Attack it!"

Project D growled at Aurora as he pushed the Inves aside. Aurora stepped back, feeling her anxiety increasing. Then, she fell. Aurora tripped on a twig and she fell on her back. Project D grabbed the Alicorn by her neck and raised her up, immobilizing her body from moving. Now, fear engulfed Aurora's body as she whimpered in fear of the Kaiju in front of her.

But then, Project D saw something in her eyes. He brought the Alicorn closer to him, making eye contact with her. In her eyes, fear clouded them. But it wasn't fear of losing her life. It was fear of not seeing her daughters again. Project D tilted his head in confusion and he made a clicking noise, confusing the queen. Then, she saw a tentacle emerging from his shoulder. It moved towards the queen without any hesitation as it slowly wrapped around her horn.

"W-what are you trying to do?!" Aurora gasped.

Since he couldn't understand her, Project D ignored her words and his eyes started to glow intensively red as the queen screamed in pain while her wings flared out uncontrollably and her back arched as well as her eyes glowed brightly white when her horn glowed.

* * *

Now, Project D has yet again, entered the state where he could see all memories belonging to his chosen 'victim'. This was his Memory State.

Memories started flooding around in a spiraling motion, surrounding the Kaiju with memories of the queen from her youth to her current memory. Project D looked around, mesmerized by how much positive energy was being given off. He walked over to a memory where he saw two familiar faces. There, he saw the two young Alicorns he had met, Celestia and Luna. From the memory, he was able to learn more about them. He learnt about their names and their way of speech. But out of curiosity, he learnt about what they liked.

Once he had what he wanted, he pushed the memory aside and then, right in front of him, was Crusader in his Silhouette form.

"I see that you're getting the hang of your powers. Good for you." Crusader spoke as he petted Project D on his back."But know this, snooping around other people's memories isn't the right thing to do."

Project D pushed his hand off of his shoulder and spoke,"I...I just wanted to know why I see a different kind of fear in her eyes. From the memories I have gotten back throughout the day, I've only seen humans showing fear of being killed by me. But this...this...this creature just came out of nowhere and attacked me using another monster. I thought I would have seen the same fear in her eyes but I saw the fear of not being able to see the two creatures I have met. Crusader, why is that so?"

Crusader simply laughed as he snapped his fingers, causing Aurora's memories to fade away, turning the whole surrounding completely pitch black.

"Let me explain about this World, Project D." Crusader started off."As you know, Dai Shocker has sent you to this World as your first mission to conquer it. However, what they didn't tell you was that **my **source of power was actually originated from this World. This World has one thing that Dai Shocker has always underestimated, the power of friendship. That power is the only thing that fuels the power you receive from me whenever you transform. And this power came from this World, call Equestria."

As Crusader stepped aside, an image of Equestria formed around them.

Project D looked around, amazed by the positive energy flowing around him at that moment.

Crusader noticed this and spoke,"You feel it, don't ya? The power of friendship. This is what keeps this place alive and away from Dai Shocker's clutches. Project D, you can have this power, only if you join me. Though this World may seem peaceful, they are still evil lurking in its shadows. I need you, Project D, to be my host in order for me to fight. That is why I allowed myself to be taken by Dai Shocker, so they could bring us together."

The golden rider placed a hand on Project D's shoulder and whispered,"But in order for you to access all this power at will, you have to prove that you're worthy of wielding it. Your first one shall be Kumo. He will be the first one who you will need to impress first."

"But, I have already unlocked his powers." Project D said.

Crusader shook his head,"That wasn't even part of his true strength, Project D. He was testing to see if you were worthy for him to serve. It seems he still has doubt. Still, I think you can change his mind. But let me tell you something important. Kumo doesn't go easy. He wants to see determination in your soul. I guess he didn't see your determination yet. Hopefully, you can change his mind soon."

Without another word, Crusader disappeared.

* * *

Project D released his grip on Aurora's horn and she dropped to the ground, exhausted and half-dead. He stared down at the collapsed Alicorn and he made a chirping kind of noise that made the queen fall asleep.

He gently picked up the Alicorn in his arms and made his way in the direction of Everfree.

"Master, are you really going to the village?"

Project D turned to see Bat sitting on a tree. The Kaiju nodded,"I am, Bat. I've seen her memories. Those two girls, Celestia and Luna. They are the daughters of this Alicorn. And I...I almost tried to kill her. I don't deserve their kindness at all. But seeing their mother is much more important to them. That is why I am returning her back to where she came from, so she can be with her daughters again."

Bat smiled,"Wise words, master. Nothing like that was expected from a Kamen rider exterminator. Maybe it was a good thing you became good. And it was also good that you liberated me. I feel much more free-minded than when I was still in Dai Shocker. I'm sure the Undeads you liberated will agree as well if they are out."

Nodding back, Project D flared out his wings and took to the sky with Bast following.

However, they had forgotten about the Lockseed and the still frozen Inves.

* * *

Rosyuo was pacing around the room in circles. _It's been nearly an hour. Where did those two go? I told Demushu to get back from his surveillance and he goes missing. Then I have Redyue go and find him, she goes missing as well. What could have kept them from coming back. _

**"I guess I have no choice."** Rosyuo muttered to himself as he made his way out to the forest.

"Yo, Rosyuo. I see that you're still the king."

Rosyuo turned to his left and saw a being wearing a snakeskin cloak standing near him. The being removed his hood and a horn was first to appear out of the shadows of the cloak followed by a Unicorn's face.

**"The snake. Why are you here? Wasn't my previous World enough for you?"** Rosyuo asked.

The Unicorn smirked,"Oh? And so you decided to invade this World to get yourself a new land to control, am I right?" Rosyuo grunted and the Unicorn continued,"Rosyuo, let me ask you something. What is it that you can gain from conquering this World. In case you have forgotten, the moment that you stepped into this World, Helheim will start to spread here. Because, you are the one that the forest needs to survive. So unless you head back to your own World now, I can't guarantee the survival of your World."

**"You can have that World. This World looks promising to me. All I have to do is to kill the one who is destined to be this World's king. That is why I planted the seed of the Forbidden Fruit. Only those who has potential can sense the Forbidden Fruit when it is ripe. And when he comes here, I will enjoy killing him."** Rosyuo spoke with a tone of hatred.

"What about the Woman of the Beginning? Have you selected one yet?" The Unicorn asked.

Rosyuo shook his head,**"It is true that I haven't. But I will once I get to know the sentient beings of this World. Once I do, I shall choose one."**

The Unicorn laughed,"And to think that you used to care about not letting anyone else suffer the same fate your people did. What happen to you?"

**"You are the reason that I've come to this World. If it wasn't for you, my people and I wouldn't have to fight each other to survive. Look what has happen ever since you appeared, You caused all this, Helheim!"** Rosyuo cried as his sword materialized in his hand and he raised it up to the Unicorn's neck.

Smiling, the Unicorn pushed the sword aside,"I think you misunderstood, Rosyuo. Yes, I am Helheim. But I sensed a zing in your World. That's the reason I chose to invade your World. But it seems you read my mind when you chose this one. I can feel a type of energy ten time more powerful than your World's Greediness. I feel the power of...friendship."

Rosyuo chuckled,**"Please, do explain what that could be? Is it a power worth stripping from this World's king?"**

The Unicorn, or Helheim, nodded,"Yes. This power is definitely something you would like. In fact, anyone who uses this power at full strength could take you down as easily as you can lift your fingers within a second."

**"Oh? This does sound interesting. What do you suggest I do to obtain this power without causing much destruction?"** Rosyuo asked.

Helheim smiled,"I'm just an observer. I can't tell you. But I can show you those who has the potential." He whispered something to Rosyuo and the Overlord raised his hand, causing cracks to appear above them and five Inves dropped down. Rosyuo then handed each of them ripe fruits of the forest, which they ate instantly and the Inves immediately changed into five identical Inves.

The Inves all resembled bats with their bat wings attached to their shoulders while a pair of curved horns was spotted on each of their foreheads. Finally, a blade was attached to their wrists. They Inves have all turned into Komori Inves.

**"How can you be sure these Komori Inves will help me find the king of this World?"** Rosyuo asked.

Helheim smirked,"The one who defeats all five of them, that will be the one. Reason for it, I sensed five beings with the potential to be the king. If one of them were to eliminate all five Inves, he will be the rightful king. And he has to eliminate the other four competition as well. Then, you can take the kill. Simple enough?" Rosyuo nodded and Helheim smiled,"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to observe."

Unknown to them, an armored being was hiding in the shadows behind them. This being stepped out of the shadows, glaring out his four pairs of spider legs which was attached to his back. His black armor was gleaming with darkness and a bit of happiness. He was none other than Kamen rider Kumo.

Kumo folded his arms,"I got woke up by Crusader just for this? He's gonna pay for dragging me into another war. Let's just see if this Project D he talked about has improved."

**A/N: I'm done for this chapter! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: By Gods's Decree

**Chapter 8: By Gods's Decree**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, the Spider Memory malfunctioned after Project D had used it to help defeat Bat Dopant. Afterwards, Celestia and Luna's mother, Queen Aurora arrived with the Royal Guards to bring them back to the castle in Evergreen while the queen remained behind to see through the execution of Project D with the help of the Inves she was given. Then, Project D was visited yet again by Crusader, who explains that the Spider Memory didn't malfunction but only disabled itself in wait of Project D to show his determination. Meanwhile, the Overlords are planning something big with Helheim. What will happen to the ponies and who are the five potential Overlords that Helheim has found?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or My little Pony: Friendship is magic. But of course, I do own my OC for the story.**

* * *

"Shadow Moon, I just lost Bat's signal..." Apollo Geist spoke with sorrow as he dropped his Geist Cutter.

The silver android, however, simply scoffed,"I knew we shouldn't have sent that assassin to do a Kaiju's job. It was a waste of our forces! I should have sent one of the Orphnochs but no, you decided that that Dopant could have been useful. Look where that has got us! Nowhere!" He pushed the general aside as he exited the room."This time, I'm sending a true soldier to get this job done."

As Shadow Moon disappeared from view, Apollo Geist cursed silently as he started going insane. He picked up his Geist Cutter and tossed it around the room, destroying most of the vulnerable items."One day...one day, I'll make you pay, Shadow Moon! Enjoy your share of leadership, Shadow Moon. I will be the one who you will beg for mercy when this is all over. Just you wait, you will never expect a backstabber to be someone close to you in this period of time. Once Project Bane is fully repaired, I shall bring back Project Destruction and we shall bring down your forces!"

The general gave a maniac laughter as he drew out his Apollo Magnum and started firing everything he saw that was valuable to Shadow Moon. He then reached for a button at the side of the door and pressed it, causing the wall in front of Apollo Geist to open and the corpse of Project B was brought out as it hung, with nearly a quarter of his body fully repaired while the rest were still blown up.

Apollo Geist approached the corpse and spoke,"Bane, you and Destruction shall be Dai Shocker's newest generals when I'm the leader of this place. Then, we shall bring the Kamen riders to their knees." As he laughed again, he turned away from the corpse. Unaware of the corpse's sudden action, Apollo Geist was inattentive enough to not see that Project B's eyes were glowing and his fingers that were not blown to pieces were still twitching as his belt buckle flashed rapidly.

* * *

Once the Royal Guards had brought the two princesses back to the castle, they were immediately brought up to their separate rooms so that they could not try and escape together again.

As Luna was shoved into her room, she glared at the guard that brought her up to her room,"Hey! You're doing a very bad deed! That creature was only trying to protect me and my sister! He means no harm!"

The guard scoffed,"A creature that fights is and will be forever violent no matter what. They are never, in any way, gentle creatures who protect the weak. They only kill them when they can. Your mother understands that and she wants it exterminated. So just stay here and don't bother trying to escape or teleport to your sister. The whole castle is now under magic lock down. Nothing magic can get in or out from any room of the castle."

He soon closed the door and Luna groaned as she fell face first onto her bed and turned to face the ceiling."Why does he have to suffer like this? He'd never do anything to hurt me or Celestia. Why would mother think he will?" She tossed and turned over and over again as she tried to think of reasons for her mother's hatred towards the creature that had saved her and her sister. But Luna couldn't think of any.

Luna groaned again as she pounded her mind for an explanation.

But then, she felt a hoof on her shoulder and she turned away,"Go away! I don't want a guard to be in here!"

"Who're you calling me a guard?"

Luna's eyes widen when she realized the owner of that voice. She squealed as she turned around to see Celestia with a gentle smile on her muzzle. Luna bounced out of her bed and wrapped herself around the white Alicorn's chest."Big sister! How did you get pass the..."

A hoof to her muzzle silenced her before she could complete her question as Celestia shushed her before whispering,"Stay quiet, Luna. the guards have no idea I'm out of my room. They should have known that their magic lock down spell was nothing compared to the amount of power I have from father's training. But we have to get back to the forest to stop mother from killing that creature."

The blue Alicorn nodded as they both trotted over to the mirror.

But then, a humming noise grew louder by the second and then, Project D appeared from below the window that the two Alicorns were reaching for. In his hands, their mother was lying, unconscious.

"Mother!" Both the young Alicorns cried as they quickly pushed the window aside so that Project D could enter.

He gently placed Aurora on Luna's bed and the two Alicorn jumped onto it as they sat next to their mother's motionless body. Tears started rolling down their eyes as Luna asked,"D-did you...k-k-k-kill our m-m-m-mother?"

Project D, for the first time, answered her question by shaking his head as his mouth plate slowly shifted apart, revealing his mouth. His mouth slowly opened up as he tried to speak in a language that he was unfamiliar with."Y-your mother i-i-is...just...sleeping. L-L-L-Luna."**(A/N: Let me clear things out, in this story, all Kaijin speak in a common tongue while ponies speak another. Which is why Project D can't understand them. P.S. Project D sounds like a boy during this period of time.)**

The girls gasped and Celestia asked,"You...you talk?"

Nodding his head, Project D gestured a finger at their mother,"Her...her memories...let me understand...language...still...not comfortable with...Celestia..."

Luna's tears started pouring out as she rammed her head into Project D's arms and she let out her tears onto him."Please! Forgive us! We're sorry that our mother had to act so violently towards you. She just wanted to protect us. We didn't want you to get hurt!"

Project D gave her a gentle smile as he lifted up her head and one of his tentacles emerged from his shoulder as it trailed across her cheek, wiping off her tears."Me...forgive...mother. Me...should be...apologizing. Me...almost...kill her. Very sorry..."

Celestia nuzzled him,"It's all right. We...we forgive you for that. You tried to protect yourself. We know you wouldn't hurt her too." Celestia then sat down as she lowered her head onto his lap while tears continued to trail down her muzzle.

Once his other tentacle emerged, it slithered towards Celestia and it wiped away her tears. She smiled at the Kaiju as she shifted closer to him with Luna doing the same as they tried to get enough warmth from his body. Project D smiled again as his tentacles disappeared from view and he wrapped his wings around them. Then, a glow engulfed Project D.

The two Alicorns backed away from the glowing Kaiju and they quickly shielded their eyes. When the glow vanished, they saw that Project D was no longer there.

Luna looked up at her sister and the white Alicorn looked down as well. Luna sniffled,"Sister, is he ever going to come back now that he feels guilty for trying to hurt mother?"

Celestia nodded with a saddened face,"I guess he may come back but I'm still unsure about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest of Helheim, King Solaris had been observing the battle of his Inves and a wild one for nearly half an hour since it started and now, he was just sitting there watching the two Inves trying to tip each other down.

Solaris gave a yawn,"I knew this would take a while but not this long. This has to end fast. I still have to get back to Aurora to see if she has brought back Celestia and Luna." He slowly got up from the ground and he approached his tent. As he did, he heard the sound of hooves galloping towards him. He turned to see the guards returning from their patrol and they must have seen the battle since they had worried looks on their faces.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" One of the guards asked.

The Alicorn nodded,"I am, soldier. But I don't think your friend is. Once those two creatures finished their battle, I want all of you to retrieve your fallen comrade's body. Nopony, dead or alive, will be left behind. Who knows what this forest can do. And has any of you figure out what exactly does this forest does or what it is?" The guards shook their heads and Solaris sighed,"Figures. We still need more help in identifying what this place is."

Unknown to them, the two Inves that were fighting with each other were being attacked by an Inves. But it wasn't any Inves. It was a Komori Inves. At least just one of them, of course. The Komori Inves grabbed each of the Elementary Inves and took to the skies, dropping them in midair as it stretched out its wrist blade, slashing both the Inves as they fell.

As it landed on the ground, it picked up a fallen fruit of the forest and devoured it within seconds upon seeing it. Then, it grabbed two more and tossed them over to the two Elementary Inves, who struggled to grab the fruits before taking a bite out of it. Then, vines sprouted from their backs as they were fully wrapped by the vines in a cocoon-like structure before a glow erupted from within the cocoon-like state they were in and they emerged from it as two goat-like Inves called the Yagi Inves.

Both the Yagi Inves were red from head to toe with a pair of twisted horns sprouting from their foreheads while more horn-like structures appeared all around their bodies. Their legs, in particular, were pitch black with hooves as their feet and at the top of their fists were hooves as sharp as a blade. They both approached the Komori Inves and the three started a conversation in their native language.

Not long after the conversation ended, the Yagi Inves that Solaris once controlled as an Elementary Inves made its way towards the fallen Royal Guard and dragged one of its wrist hooves across the guard's head, slicing it off from the rest of the pony's body. It gave a cry as it raised the head in the air and the Komori Inves nodded in satisfaction while the other Yagi Inves gave a cry as well.

Solaris turned away from the guards present with him. He had heard the two cries a moment ago and a shiver went down his wings as a guard asked,"Your majesty, what was that?"

"I don't know. But I do know that it doesn't sound good." Solaris informed as he gestured his head to the guards, who moved out of the tent with their spears raised, ready to attack any threat made to their king.

As the first guard came out, he was immediately attacked. He was pounced on by one of the Yagi Inves and he screamed as the Inves dragged him away from the group. The guards instantly piled out of the tent as they formed a circle around Solaris. But it was useless as the other Yagi Inves leaped down from above their tent and it grabbed Solaris before leaping away from the guards before they noticed anything.

The guards turned, only to see that their king was missing. They gasped as confusion clouded their minds on how their king could have vanish when he was right in the middle of the defense line. But before they could do anything, the Yagi Inves from before took out the guards one by one as they were stunned by the events unfolded in front of them.

* * *

Solaris was dropped onto his back. He groaned as he looked up. The Alicorn looked around and saw that he was surrounded by the weird looking trees that had sprouted ever since the forest appeared. Solaris then heard the screams of his guards and he quickly turned in their direction and he galloped as fast as he could. But then, something jumped in front of him

The Komori Inves observed as Solaris slowly backed away from it. With one last step, Solaris made a run for it as he turned around. However, the Inves was faster when it came to reflexes. It instantly grabbed Solaris's tail and swung the Alicorn around in circles before tossing him into a tree, knocking the entire trunk onto the ground to show how strong it was.

As Solaris crashed onto the ground, the fruits of the tree fell beside him, surrounding him. Then, a metal object landed in front of him. While the Inves was looking away, Solaris picked up the object and examined it. The object resembled what looks like a pitch black belt without its strap and a small sword with a yellow blade. As he continued to gaze at the device, it was suddenly removed from his hand by a mysterious force and it was placed onto his waist. Solaris quickly stood on his hind legs to see what it was doing and he saw a yellow strap wrapped around his waist and at the side of the belt was an image of a white mask with a yellow curved horn.

Footsteps were soon heard and Solaris turned to see another creature.

This creature, however, was cloaked with a white feather-like dress. But her hands were revealed to have nails as sharp as blades. Her feather dress slowly unfolded to reveal that they were in fact, wings. White feathers from her wings were blown everywhere, distracting the Inves as she walked towards Solaris. The black Alicorn dropped onto all four of his hooves as he slowly backed away from the newcomer.

"Be warned." She spoke as she lifted a hand and pointed at him."Your choice will now turn the course of fate."

"Who...who are you?" Solaris asked.

The creature ignored his question as she continued,"If you continue down this path, there will be no turning back from it once you transform." She picked up one of the fruits on the ground and tossed it over to Solaris, who caught it using his magic. Then, the fruits slowly glowed as it morphed into a different Lockseed from the one he had used. This Lockseed had a Muskmelon instead of a Pineapple or a Sunflower.

"You will have to fight to the bitter end of your time, until this world is dyed in your image" The creature finished as she vanished in a trail of feathers, leaving Solaris and the Komori Inves dumbfounded by what they had witness.

"To the end of my time?" Solaris muttered to himself as he gazed at the Lockseed. Then, he heard the Inves growl. Solaris looked up, only to be hit by the Inves's blade, scarring his right cheek as he fell."I will protect this land with all of my strength! If this is the path she meant, so be it! I will sacrifice my life to keep this place free of violent monsters! I accept my fate!"

The Lockseed glowed as it was removed from the Alicorn's magical grip and it was opened by the force that carried it.

**"MELON!"**

As the force carried the Lockseed, it made its way towards the belt on Solaris's waist and the lock on the device was closed.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The Komori Inves roared as it raised its blade and charged at the Alicorn. Solaris quickly stood on his hind legs and he placed a hoof below the hilt of the small sword on his belt before pushing it, causing the blade to split the Lockseed open.

**"SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

Five bright spheres appeared from out of nowhere and they merged to form a giant mechanical Muskmelon. Then, it collided onto his head, causing a white suit with golden wrists and ankle armor parts attached to him to materialized before the mechanical fruit split open to form the armor's chest plate and shoulder pads. A visor appeared in front of his eyes in a color of golden-brown. A helmet resembling a melon with a golden crescent was the last to appear and to complete the transformation.

Solaris stared at himself, he looked down and saw that he no longer had hooves. But instead, he had hands, just like the female creature and the Komori Inves in front of him. He examined his new body features for a moment before a rectangular shield materialized in his left hand. Then, he instinctively raised his shield up, blocking the attack from the Inves before throwing a punch at the Inves's face.

"I...I will make this World safe from the likes of you!" Solaris threw the shield at the Inves before he started running towards the Helheim monster with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword that rested at the side of his belt's strap.

As the Inves knocked the shield aside, Solaris removed the sword from his strap and swung it, dealing a blow on the Inves's right arm. The Komori Inves cried in pain as it fell onto its knees while clutching its arm with his uninjured hand. It glared at Solaris as it got up again. However, Solaris suddenly appeared in front of it before it could have reacted.

Solaris swung his sword left and right, dealing more blows to the Inves's body as sparks flew off of it. He picked up the shield from the ground and raised it in front of him. Next, he advanced towards the Inves with his shield up and his sword pointed at it. The Inves, ignoring all these facts, charged blindly at the Alicorn in armor. Consequently, it was given another round of attacks from the Alicorn, leading it to a near exhaustion after falling onto its knees again.

"This is where it all ends, creature." Solaris spoke as he rested the blade of his sword on the Inves's shoulder. It looked up at the Alicorn and growled, resulting in its death as Solaris kicked it onto the ground before stabbing his blade into the Komori Inves's chest. It gave a loud wail of pain as Solaris slid the blade in deeper into its chest as its arms flailed in the air. Moments later, it became motionless as the wails stopped as well as its struggle.

That's when Solaris decided that it was over. He slowly removed the sword from the Inves and he sheathed the sword back into his belt strap."This is the beginning of Equestria's rebellion against this forest." Solaris muttered as the Lockseed closed and his armor vanished, changing him back into an Alicorn. He gave a quick glance at the dead Inves before turning away and heading back to his camp to see if the guards were all right.

Unknown to him, Helheim was watching everything."It looks like this one has passed the first test. How will the others do? It's time to find out the next candidate."

**A/N: That's all for now! Please review!**


End file.
